


Burning Red Rage

by KingDrakhar



Category: NHL - Fandom, Zootopia (2016), winnipeg jets - Fandom
Genre: AU, National Hockey League
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingDrakhar/pseuds/KingDrakhar
Summary: The only thing Amare loved as much as his dad is hockey. So when he enters the draft everyone is there for him. But when the Winnipeg Jets draft him, something awakens within him. Will his anger help or hinder him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins.

        Amare is nervous, more nervous than ever. He could be minutes from winning this game for his high school team, or losing it all. He was on the bench holding a beat up looking red fox doll. The doll had a tacky green Pawaiian shirt. "Wow, little baby has a doll, fucking lame." the opposing team captain sneered skating by. Amare growled and quickly stood up. Amare and another player switched and Amare soon had the puck. In an instant he was flying down the ice, dodging players with ease. Soon he was in front of the goal. The enemy goalie flopped and Amare scored the game winner, but he wasn't done. He found the enemy captain and dropped the gloves, "Really... REALLY, you've gotta be kidding me, I'm a lion, your a pathetic, shifty, daddy's boy of a fox. Your dad would be ashamed of..." The captain stopped when Amare full on decked him in the face, the lion looked down, terrified, the foxes eyes filled with an almost primal rage. The ref skated up to them, grabbing Amare "Calm down kid, games over." But Amare shoved him off and the fight began, Amare taking no damage as the lion was getting his ass handed to him. Soon the fight was over and Amare was handed the trophy for the game. Later he packed up his bag and went to leave, but the coach stopped him, "You ok there sport? You really gave that lion hell." Amare looked solemnly at his coach "Yeah, i'm fine. He just said something about my doll, and my dad." The coach nodded, knowing about that subject.

         Amare soon left and walked home. It was relatively warm and sunny, but Amare's sandy coat kept him cool. He opened the door and dropped the bag on the floor. Then plopped on the couch, waking up Aubrey "Huhwhut, who there?" she said, half-asleep "Me, just got home." Amare said. Aubrey got up and gave her brother a hug, then looked at him, "When did you get so tall?" "Same time the voice got deeper." They giggled and Amare leaned back on the couch, "Man that game was tiring, but we won. I'm sad that was the last game of the school year, but it was super fun." Amare looked at the medal on his neck, it was "gold" and had "most valued player" etched on it. "Thanks for getting me into hockey sis, it really helps with my anger." Amare smiled at his older sister, Aubrey smiled and hugged him again. Soon Nick and Judy got home and they had dinner. Then there was a sound at the door. "What was that?" Andre said, slightly worried. Amare got up and opened the door, and saw no one, but there was a letter addressed to him. "It better not be some college." Amare opened the letter and read it, and his mouth gaped open, "What is it?" Nick asked. Amare looked up, "I've been drafted into the NHL.


	2. Chapter 2: The Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended family is met and the draft is upon the young fox. Stay tuned for more.

         The feeling of being in the NHL made the young fox dance with joy, that was then joined in by his family. "Way to go sport, I knew you could do this." His father beamed with pride, clapping his son on the back. "Way to go sweetie, you did it" Judy said jumping for joy." Andre, Aubrey, and Alicia were as a loss for words as they jumped onto their brother in a fox pile. Surprisingly not taking him down to the floor."I think this calls for a celebratory dinner, Amare where do you want to go?" Amare thought, "HomeTown Buffet." He knew that this is Andre's favorite restaurant, mostly because he knew his brother loves to eat. Soon they were in Nick's SUV and they were off down the road. They arrived and Andre was already loading up his plate with ham, steak, mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, among others. He didn't care about the stomach ache that would come after. Amare noticed that Alicia was looking a little sad. "Hey sis, what's wrong?" Amare said pulling his sister to his side. Alicia the pulled her brother into a hug "I don't want to see you leave." She said into his chest. Amare hugged her back, saying "Don't worry, it's not forever, I'll be back around Christmas, and then the whole of summer vacation. Trust me, I'll be fine, not only did I grow taller than everyone in the family, also I'm stronger than mom. I can take it." Alicia started laughing and punched Amare's arm playfully "Just be careful ya big dork."

          They finished dinner and went back home. Andre was soon complaining about a stomach ache and Aubrey said she was too lazy to deal this so she went straight to bed. Amare was soon on his laptop when Nick sat down next to him. "Did you find out where the draft is going to be?" Amare looked at his dad, and said "Columbus, Ohio. June 19th." Nick nodded and stood up, "Come on, we're going out." Amare stood up and followed his dad out side. They got out side and Amare unlocked his car door. Seeing as how he was the only one to have gotten a 100% on his driving test, Nick bought him a KIA Optima as a reward. Amare fastened his seat belt and turned the key. "Where are we going?" Amare asked as he turned on the GPS. Nick took the machine and punched in the address. Amare followed the directions and pulled up in front of a store. The sign read "Wilde and Son's tailoring." Nick walked up to the door, then said "My grandpa and my dad opened this store when my dad was your age." Nick and Amare walked inside. There were suits of all sized, ranging from the smallest mouse, to the largest elephant. But there was one that caught Amare's eye. A sign that read "Dragon". "Dad, what's a dragon?" Nick looked at his son, then gulped as he said "Dragon's are descendants of dinosaurs. They evolved before us. They walk like us, talk like us. But they are covered with these things called scales. They have wings that allow them to fly, they can breathe fire. But most of all. They are the strongest beings in existence. They mostly keep to themselves. But whatever you do, don't make one mad. It would be the last mistake you ever make." Amare was shocked, Dragons were real. Just then and older looking fox walked up to them, "Nicky, how's my favorite grandson!" "Grandpa!" Nick said as he hugged his grandfather. Nick turned around, smiling "Amare, this is my grandfather, Alexander Wilde. Grandpa, this is your great-grandson, Amare Wilde." Alexander walked up to Amare and gave him a hug "Wow, you've grown haven't ya sport, taller than your dad." Amare chuckled and hugged him back. "So, what can I do for ya?" Alexander asked. "Well, Amare's getting drafted into the NHL, and we need a nice suit for him." Nick said with a proud smile on his face. "Well you came to the right place. I make the best suits in town. I actually have one made just for ya Amare. Follow me." They followed Alexander to the back, and he showed them the suit. It was an amazing midnight blue, with a black button down shirt and blue and black striped tie. Amare put it on and it fit perfectly. This was the suit.

           It was after they got home that Amare realized what was going on that he Instantly grabbed his dad. "I don't want to go dad, I don't want to leave you. I can't do this!" Amare said almost on the brink of tears. Nick hugged his son, patting him on the back "Amare, I know you don't, but you have to. You've been working on this ever since the Savages came to Zootopia and you saw their first game. This is your path, I can't go with you on this. Remember, even when we are hundreds of miles apart, or just in a different room, I'm still there, in your heart. I'll be watching your every game, cheering you on. I'm proud of you son." Nick said, happy tears falling down his face, Amare also had happy tears coming down too. They both went inside, ready to go to Columbus.

**Flash-forward to the draft**

Summer in Ohio is deceptively hot. But not today, it was still warm, but not "OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S HOT!" Amare, Andre, Audrey, Alicia, Nick, Judy and Finnick all walked into Nationwide Arena for the draft. They took their seats and waited for the speech from Gary Bettman. After that the GM for the Winnipeg jets took the mic "The Winnipeg Jets are proud to select, Amare Wilde." Soon Amare and his entire family jumped up and hugged him, Amare walked onto the stage and took off his blazer and slipped on the jersey. He made it. Later at John Glenn Columbus International Airport, Amare was saying his goodbyes to his family. Finally he got to his dad, he really didn't want to leave his dad. But he knew that he had to. "I'll call you every day dad. I love you." "I know kiddo, ever since you were born I never wanted this day to come. But now that I see you, I know that you're ready. Make me proud son." Amare hugged his dad one last time, "I will dad. I will. It's my turn to take the world on a Wilde ride." They all laughed as Amare boarded the plane. Nick doll in his pocket, he was ready.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell this was a doozy to write. Huge thanks to MsituBeatz for letting me write this. Even though I live in Columbus, Ohio I still needed to look up the name for the airport. Enjoy and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	3. Chapter 3: Hell Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amare's first game of the season. Will him and the team beat Pittsburgh, or will Drakhar and the penguins show the fox who's boss?

Winnipeg was a lot different than Zootopia, not just because it's in Canada, but the weather can be brutal. Mostly in the winter. Amare had other worries on his mind. Tonight was his first game, against the Pittsburgh Penguins. They were a really good team, but Amare was confident that they would win. He walked into Bell MTS arena and went straight to the locker room. Paul Maurice, the head coach was the first one to greet him. "Hey Wilde, you're here early, practice starts in 30 minutes." Amare put his bag down and took his hoodie off "Wanted to get started early, big game tonight. Not just the season opener, but my first NHL game. I want to be ready." Amare said as he finished putting his pads on. He slid on the practice jersey and laced up his skates. He went onto the ice and did some laps. The feel of the wind on his fur, the ice under his skates really helped him relax. He remembered the times that him and Audrey would skate on the pond in the park, when she wasn't sleeping. Soon the rest of the team got in and joined. Amare really fit in with the team. Even after he told them about his Nick doll, they still liked him. His first friend was actually Dustin Byfuglien, the current captain after Blake Wheeler got traded to Anaheim. Practice was amazing, soon it was over and Amare was the last one off the ice. He showered and left the arena. "Hey Wilde, wanna go grab a bite with us?" Amare looked behind him to see Byfuglien waving to him, with Laine and Hellebuyck. Amare shrugged and joined them. They went to a Tim Horton's and Amare ordered a Bacon Egg and Cheese sandwich with a hot chocolate. "So Amare, how you liking Winnipeg." Connor Hellebuyck said, taking a bite out of his donut. "I don't know. It's different than Zootopia but it's growing on me. I miss my dad and all. But the city is amazing." "Wait 'till winter, then you'll see why it's called winterpeg." They guys laughed while they continued to eat their lunch. But something caught Amare's eye, behind the counter was a black fox with brilliant gold eyes. "Yo Wilde you still there?" Byfuglien said snapping his fingers. Amare shook his head and nodded. Laine and Hellebuyck left for the men's room and left Amare and Dustin. Dustin looked behind the counter and smiled, "Got the hots for Jason eh?" Amare looked again and was instantly captivated by the black fox. Amare nodded shyly. "What's wrong man?" Amare looked all around before saying "I'm bi." Dustin put his hand on Amare's shoulder "What's wrong with that." Amare looked shocked, "What's wron... I play for the Jets and I have a crush on the cashier at the Tim Horton's!" Amare said in a whisper-yell. Dustin chuckled "Don't worry, the Jets do a lot of stuff in the LGBTQ community. It's fine man. Go talk to him." Amare closed his eyes, then nodded and stood up. He walked over to the counter and Jason walked over to him. "What can I do for ya?" he said in an accent. "Hi, i'm Amare, I play for the Jets." Amare said as he stook his right paw out for a hand shake. Jason walked around the counter and shook "Jason, nice to meet ya laddie." Amare giggled "I like the accent, where are you from?" "I'm from Scotland, born and raised. Well... till I moved here." They talked for a few minutes, "Hey I have a game tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Jason smiled "Sure, I'm off soon and I would love ta go ta yer game. Can I have your number?" Amare nodded and pulled out a pen. He wrote down his number, and Jason did the same. Amare left and looked at the note. It read " _To Amare, don't be shy. I saw you starting and I think that your really handsome. Call me at xxx-xxx-xxxx. I'll be waiting love."_ There was a little heart at the end. Amare smiled as he left for his apartment. He took a quick nap then headed back to Bell MTS for the game.

**Game on Winnipeg. HELL YEAH.**

 

"Hello Jets fans, it's Paul Edmonds and Dennis Beyak along with Brian Muntz and welcome to the first game of the season. Your Winnipeg jets versus the Pittsburgh Penguins." Amare was in the tunnel, him and his teammates were lined up in numerical order, waiting for the player introductions. " **AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTALMAMMALS, PLEASE WELCOME YOUR 2023-2024 WINNIPEG JETS."**

On defense #3 Tucker Poolman

On defense #5 Dmitry Kulikov

On defense #7 Ben Chiarot

At right-wing #8 Jacob Trouba

At left-wing #9 Andrew Copp

On defense #13 Brandon Tanev

At left-wing, in his return to Winnipeg alternate captain #16 Andrew Ladd

At center #17 Adam Lowry

At center #18 Bryan Little

At left-wing #27 Nikolaj Ehlers

At right-wing #29 Patrik Laine

In goal #30 Laurent Brossoit

In goal #37 Connor Hellebuyck

On defense #44 Josh Morrissey

At center alternate captain #55 Mark Scheifele

At right-wing center #56 Marko Dano

On defense #57 Tyler Myers

On defense #70 Joe Morrow

On defense #81 Kyle Connor

At left-wing #85 Mathieu Perreault

At center #97 Amare Wilde

On defense your captain #33 Dustin Byfuglien

 

**"Let's hear it for your 2023-2024 Winnipeg Jets."**

                  Soon the players were on the bench. Byfuglien, Wilde, Laine, Ladd and Myers were on the ice for the opening face off. Byfuglien looked over to Ladd "Good to have you back man." Ladd nodded and got into position. It was Amare on the face-off against Sidney Crosby, the Penguins captain. Amare won and passed the puck to Byfuglien. Who then skated up the ice, passing to Laine. "Laine passes the puck to Wilde, chance SCORES!!! AMARE WILDE SCORES THE FIRST GOAL OF HIS CAREER. WELCOME TO THE NATIONAL HOCKEY LEAGUE!!" Amare gave the rock-star sign and jumped up and hit the glass. As the goal horn rang out with the fans singing a long to 'Hell Yeah by Rev Theory." Amare fist-bumped the players and sat down on the bench. He looked over and saw one of the Pittsburgh players and froze. He was a deep midnight blue, had piercing cobalt blue eyes, leathery black wings, and short black horns jutting out from his helmet. He nudged Morrow and asked "Who's that?" pointing discreetly at the player. Morrow looked and bent down to whisper into Amare's ear "That's Drakhar Nakharak, he's a dragon from Las Vegas. Be careful, he's said to be the best player in the league." Amare looked shocked "The best." "Some say the greatest. He's beaten every record he can. And this is his fourth season too! They say that Wayne fucking Gretzky even let him use his number 99. No one else is even supposed to use it. The league retired it when Gretzky retired back in 1999!" Amare was nervous now, he remembered his father's warning about dragons. Amare was careful not to make him angry. The rest of the first period blew by with Ladd scoring a goal, and Amare scoring his 2nd of the night. The second breezed right on by with Drakhar scoring from center ice, beating Hellebuyck. The third period was at the half way point when Amare accidentally skated into someone. The figure stood up, and Amare's Eyes widened, all he needed to see was the players back, the jersey read "Nakharak, 99" Drakhar turned around and looked at the fox "You have a problem?" he said in a deep menacing voice. Amare shook head no. But Drakhar lightly shook gloves "I think you do, not many players try to knock me over. Unless they want to get knocked out!" Drakhar dropped the gloves and swung, Amare dodged and dropped his, he didn't want to fight, he hated it. But it was too late. He dodged 2 more punches and hit Drakhar in the gut. Seeing as how Amare was 4'9 on skates and Drakhar is 7'3 in skates, it was all he could reach. "Ha, tickles." Drakhar swung but didn't hit Amare, he hit Dustin Byfuglien. Soon those 2 were fighting with Drakhar taking Byfuglien down. The ref took Drakhar to the penalty box. Drakhar received a 2 minute penalty for fighting. Amare scored another goal earning his first career hat trick. Soon the game was over with Amare winning his first game. He went to the locker rooms and took a hot shower. Afterwards Byfuglien walked up to him "That was brave kid. I know you didn't want to fight but you stood your ground. Good job." Amare nodded and fist-bumped his captain.

                   Amare was walking to his apartment went his phone rang " _Take it easy, take it easy. Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy."_ He answered the phone " Hello." "Amare is that you?" He was greeted to the Scottish accent of Jason. "Jason, hi how was the game?" "It was amazing laddie, you were amazing." Amare blushed "Aww, thanks." "You were, a hat trick in your premier. Hey umm, do you...maybe...wanttogetdinnertomorrow?" Amare thought "Sure, but can we just be friends. I like you, but I'm not sure above that. Don't take this the wrong way please." Amare said, a little sad. "Yeah yeah sure, no problem. Tomorrow at 6 good?" "Yeah that's fine." They finished the call just as Amare got to his apartment. He walked inside, set down his bag, changed and got in bed. "Either i'm going crazy. Or i'm falling in love."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it took me 2 hours to write this. Nothing much else to say. So see ya next time and as always, keep your stick on the ice. Brownie points if you get that reference.


	4. Chapter 4: Take it easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amare has a lazy day. And we learn more about Drakhar.

Amare woke up at 11:15am. It was a bright sunny day in Winnipeg, and he was in a good mood. He put on a pair of jeans and his Jets t-shirt and went on a morning jog. The citizens of Winnipeg were super friendly. Waving to him, shouting compliments at him, even asking for photos. He wasn't playing hockey for the fame though, he played just for fun. He stopped at the Tim Horton's and was greeted by Jason "Oh Amare, didn't expect to see ya here today. Need anything." Amare shook his head, "Just out for a jog, needed someplace to catch my breath." Amare sat down at a table and pulled out his phone. He had 20 messages and 4 missed calls. 1 from Nick, 2 from Aubrey, and 1 from Portia. Amare opened his contacts and called Nick. The phone rang and it went to voice mail 'must be working.' Amare thought. He guessed Audrey was sleeping and called Portia. After 2 rings she answered " _Hey Amare! How are you_?" She said into the phone, noticeable joy in her voice "Not bad, I won my first game last night." " _Game? What game?"_ Amare face palmed himself  because he forgot to tell Portia about the Jets. "I got drafted by the Winnipeg Jets in June, yesterday was my first game." " _OHH. Congratulations. I was out last night so I didn't get to watch it. But i'm proud of you man."_ "Awe, thanks. How's everyone?" " _Woo, let's see. Andre hasn't had a freak-out since you left. Aubrey had uncle Nick buy her your jersey as soon as it launched. I don't know about Alicia. And your dad is a captain now. So is your mom."_ Amare looked at his messages quickly, and saw that most of them were about Nick and Judy's promotion. "I must have been on the Ice when that happened! Damn it."" _Calm down. Your parents understood. Their sooooooo proud of you. Everyone is. They had a watch party at the ZPD for you. Even your old high-school team showed up for you."_ "Really.... they did?"" _Hell yeah man! My parents told me after the party. My phone died."_   The call lasted a few more minutes before Amare had to end the call. After he hung up, someone walked in. "What can I do for ya?" Jason asked politely, "Just a hot chocolate, no whip cream, with a cup of Ice. If possible please." Amare knew that voice. It was Drakhar. Drakhar saw him and waved and...SMILED!!! He was being nice to him. Drakhar payed for his drink and sat down in front of Amare. "Hey, long time no see." Drakhar said, with a small smile. "Still want to knock me out?" "Remember that huh?" "I forgive... but never forget. It's taking everything I have not to leave." "About that, i'm sorry. I'm not used to anyone saying they don't want to fight me, or being nice to me." "huh? Why?" Drakhar added some ice cubes to his coco, then took a swig. "I better start from the beginning. As you know, I'm from Sin City aka Las Vegas. My dad owned a casino called The Dragon's Den. Along with my mom. I had a pretty normal childhood. But I was always treated like a monster because I'm a dragon. Other than that it was fine. Then when I was 10... my parents were... murdered.. right in front of me. *sigh* I was alone. My uncle took over the casino. But I was put into an orphanage. The families they gave me to. I don't want to talk about them. When I was in high school, I found out I was good at skating. So I joined the hockey team. They said I was a natural. Then 4 years later I meet Mario Lemieux. The owner of the Penguins!. He offered me a contract and I signed. It wasn't till later that they said the NHL board of directors let me use 99. I wanted a different one. Yesterday was the 14 year anniversary of my parents death. I'm sorry for that." Amare was speechless. Drakhar had a few tears in his eyes. "Sorry, that day is still in my mind." Amare got up and gave him a hug. "You looked like you needed a hug." "Thanks, are we cool now?" "Yeah, we cool." They shook and then went their separate ways.

               Amare got back to his apartment and took a shower. After that his phone buzzed. He looked at the message and saw it was from Jason, it said ' _That was very kind of you to do for that Dragon. Are we still on for 6?'_ Amare looked at the time, it was 12:00, ' _Yeah, of course we are. Where are we going?'_ ' _Surprise. :)'_ Amare smiled and turned his phone off. He pulled out his laptop and surfed the internet for the next 5 and a half hours. Then he went to the Tim Horton's to meet up with Jason. "There ya are laddie." Jason walked over to him and gave him a hug. A warm feeling surged through Amare as he hugged Jason back. The got into Jason's car and they drove off. They pulled up in front of an Applebee's "This is my favorite place Jason. Thank you." They walked in and were greeted by a mountain lion. "How are y'all doin? Just you guys tonight?" Jason nodded and the mountain lion led them to their table. They sat down and opened the menu, "I've actually never been to an Applebee's, what's good?" "Their mozzarella cheese sticks are to DIE for." "I meant drinks. Keep in mind I'm 18." "Your 18, I'm 18 too." The laughed when the mountain lion came back "What drinks can I get for you?" "I'll take a Pepsi please." Jason asked, "I'll take a water please." Amare added. "Coming right up for ya." The mountain lion said with a smile. "He seems nice." Jason said. They talked until the appetizers came. "Wow, you did say tha cheese sticks were to die for, you weren't kiddin." "I never do." They soon ordered their main courses and finished those quickly. Jason paid and they soon left. Amare looked at the ground and sighed. "What's wrong?" Jason asked, sounding a little worried. "I enjoyed tonight, I really did. But... I'll be gone tomorrow." Jason looked at Amare, his left paw on his shoulder. "I have a road trip coming up. Calgary, Edmonton, Ottawa, Columbus then back here. It'll be almost 2 weeks until I see you again." Amare said, sadness apparent in his voice. "Don't worry. Ya still have me number, also I'll be watching any game I can." Amare then hugged Jason out of nowhere. Amare sighed, Jason repeating the gesture. Jason drove Amare to his apartment and got out of the car with him. "Thanks for tonight, again I really enjoyed it." "Pleasures all mine, it's not everyday I get to got to dinner with a handsome hockey player like yourself." Amare blushed and turned away. Jason walked up to him and without any warning, kissed Amare on the cheek and walked away. Amare went inside his apartment, sighing with a dopey smile on his face. "Yep, definitely falling in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I can write cute stuff too. I'm actually writing this in the dark and I can't see my keyboard. Next time the road trip begins. See you later and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	5. Chapter 5: On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 words. Hockey Road Trip

Amare's first road trip was going great. He scored the winning goal against Calgary and helped Ladd score the winner against Edmonton. The Jets also got a shutout in Ottawa, it was easy. Now they were on the way to Columbus, Ohio. Amare was looking out the window of the plane they were on, looking at Lake Eerie right below them. "Enjoy the view there Wilde?" Byfuglien asked. Amare shrugged and smiled. When the plane landed they got on their bus. Amare liked the view of down town Columbus, sure it wasn't like Winnipeg or Zootopia, but it was still stunning. They soon arrived at their hotel for the next 2 days, seeing as how their game was tomorrow. Amare went to his room and changed into his workout clothes and went to the hotels gym.  He was half way through his workout when he got a call "Hello you've reached Amare." " _Well I hope so, your my son."_ came the calm voice of his dad."Dad! Man it's been a long time. How's everything." " _Other than the fact that I'm a police captain now... nothing much really. You've been doing amazing in your games."_ Amare scratched the back of his neck "Haha well, I could be doing better. I'm not the best, but I'm not the worst either." " _Yeah, everyone misses you. Especially your brother and sisters. Aubrey even puts off her naps to watch your games. Andre keeps making a big deal so that we don't miss them, and Alicia always screams her head off when you score."_ "Wow i'm missing a lot huh. How's mom?" " _She's actually the most vocal while we're watching."_ Amare laughed along with his dad. The call lasted 5 more minutes then Nick had to go back to work. They ended the call and Amare went back to his workout. When he was finished he went back to his room and took a shower. Then his phone buzzed. It was a notification from the NHL app he downloaded. The notification read "Penguins forward and alternate captain Drakhar Nakharak traded to Winnipeg Jets in exchange for Joe Morrow and 2 draft picks." Amare looked at the phone like he was staring into the black abyss. Even though he didn't know Morrow for that long, he was still his friend. Later there was a knock at the door, "Who's there?" Amare half-shouted. "It's Joe." Amare opened the door and was greeted by Morrow, eyes still red from crying. "I just came to say goodbye, I've been going through everyone else and I saved you for last." Morrow knelt down to give Amare a hug. "Good luck in Pittsburgh man." Morrow just nodded and left. The entire team left the hotel with Morrow to have one last team dinner with him. At the restaurant Morrow stood up, tapping his cup, "Hey everyone, there's something I want to say. Thank you for being my teammates, my friends, my coaches. Just being their for me. Show that same support for Drakhar, he's a real upgrade from me. So make him feel at home, and show him how the Jet's do things." Everyone clapped as Morrow sat down. After dinner Amare went back to his room and went straight to bed.

 

**Game on Jets!!**

Amare was in the visitor's tunnel in Nationwide arena. He had been here because of the draft, but never during the season. Soon he was on the ice for the pre-game warm-ups. Then he heard " **LADIES AND GENTALMAMMALS, YOUR COLUMBUS... BLUE JACKETS!!!** " Followed by their signature cannon. The sound of the cannon made Amare jump in the air, earning a "loud" growl from him. He was still on the ice for the opening face-off. It was him against Cam Atkinson, the Jackets captain since Foligno had to retire after a bad knee injury. Amare easily won and went up the ice. Right before Boone Jenner "tried" to knock him down, he skated to the left and dodged it. He shot the puck and scored. 1-0 Winnipeg. Halfway through the first Amare had the puck again, he passed it to Ladd, but he wasn't paying attention and got knocked down by Riley Nash. "Hey you OK. I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry." Riley quickly apologized. Amare waived it off "I'm OK. I might be 4'6 but I'm tough. Good hit though." Amare said, smiling. Later Ladd had the puck " **into the zone Ladd kicked it off got it back nearside Wilde, Wilde the fans want one SCORE!!! OFF THE FLOOR, ON THE BOARD, AMARE WILDE MAKES IT 2-0 JETS!!!"**   Amare did what he called the "Hell Yeah slide" he borrowed from Drakhar after that goal. Near the end of the 3rd period the jackets managed to tie it up. Soon they were going into over time. The coach selected Wilde, Byfuglien and Ladd for the 3 on 3 overtime. Ladd had the puck, passing it to Byfuglien. He then passed to Amare who split the defense and scored! Amare got the game winning, hat trick scoring overtime goal to extend the winning streak to 5 in a row. After his post game shower, he returned to the hotel. He changed onto his pajamas and rubbed his back. There was a slight bit of pain, "Well, another bruise for the collection." Amare chuckled while scrolling through FaceBook. Soon he got a text, from Jason. The text read ' _Congratulations on your win against the Blue Jackets. You've also won another date with me when you get back. :)"_ Amare smiled as he turned his phone off and plugged the charger in. For some reason, he couldn't wait to get back to Winnipeg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, he ain't hurt bad. Just a small bruise, nothing serious. More fluff next time. So see ya later and as always, keep your stick on the Ice.


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day off for Amare, and a date with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot holy damn, took me 3 DAYS to write this.

Amare woke up that morning and got ready for the plane ride back to Winnipeg. He put on his suit, packed his bag and left the room. He waited in the lobby for the rest of the team. Soon they were all in the lobby and then they boarded the bus. The bus arrived at the airport and the jets then boarded their plane. The flight was smooth and they arrived back in Winnipeg in no time. Amare got back to his apartment and changed into his jogging clothes, he hung up his suit, "I need to get this cleaned." He took the suit out of the closet and carried it with him to the washing machine ' _At least this isn't dry clean only'_   he put the suit in the washer, along with soap and fabric softener and started the washer. He then left for his morning jog. He was always happy when other mammals waived at him, it made him proud to call Winnipeg "home". He stopped in front of the Tim Horton's that he always stopped at. He looked in the window, but Jason wasn't there. He walked in and stopped in front of the register. A lynx walked up to the register, "Need anything?" the Lynx asked, "Is Jason in today? I've been on the road because of my job and I haven't seen him in a week." The Lynx then looked at their phone, "I'm his manager and... he has the day off today. I'm Rebecca, who are you?" "Amare, Amare Wilde." Rebecca then let out a small chuckle, "Never thought a Jets player would come in here." They talked for a bit and Amare soon left, continuing his jog. He returned to his apartment and sat down, taking a long drink from the Gatorade bottle on the end-table. After that he pulled out his phone and saw he had a voicemail. He tapped on it and the message came through the speakers, " _Hey Amare, sorry I didn't tell ya that my day-off is today, we had a long night yesterday and I was exhausted. Meet me at the movie theater at 4:00. I'll be waiting handsome."_   Amare smiled and sighed happily. He then looked at the clock, it read 12:30, he had 3.5 hours until the date. 

Soon it was 3:30 and Amare was getting ready. It was a little cold so he put on his favorite hoodie, a Green Day one. He pulled up the directions to the theater and started walking, "I need to get my car up here." Amare said to himself. He left his car in Zootopia, not thinking he would need it. Luckily, the theater was a good 10 minute walk away from his apartment. He got to the theater and went inside. Jason wasn't there yet so he looked at the movies that the theater was showing. His phone started ringing "Hello?" " _Hey there Amare"_ "Jason! Where are you?" " _I'm in the theater, you?"_ "In the same theater hopefully, I see you." " _Where are you?"_ "I'm in the Green Day hoodie." He then saw Jason turn around, and walk over to him. Amare ended the call and walked up to Jason and gave him a hug. "It's been a long time ehh mate?" Amare nodded his head. "So what movie are we seeing?" "Like horror movies?" Amare shook his head "No, I hate getting scared." "Alright then, how about Deadpool?" Amare nodded, he loved comedy movies. They got their tickets and Amare went to get the snacks. After that they found their seats and sat down. "How's hockey?" "Going good, we're on a five game winning streak. And Drakhar's on the team now, traded Morrow for him." "Really? Looks like Pittsburgh fleeced themselves. They should have gotten Byfuglien, or Laine for him." "Good point, but I don't think that the GM would have done that." Then the movie started, Amare and Jason quickly put their phones on silent. as to not disturb anyone during the movie.

After that, they took a walk around Winnipeg, it was a nice night, not too cold. "What was your favorite game on the road? Mine was Columbus, that goal reminded me of Paul Kariya when he was with Anaheim." Amare nodded, "I'd say Ottawa, 10-0 shutout. I got my second hat-trick." Jason laughed, "I didn't watch that one, closing. But that's insane." They soon ended up in front of Amare's apartment. "Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed it. Nice to relax, but I have another game tomorrow, and I have practice at 12:00 pm. Goodnight." Amare said as he walked inside. As soon as he entered his apartment he got a message, it read ' _Goodnight handsome, I'll be at the game. :)"_   It was Jason. Amare smiled as he climbed into his bed. Tomorrow was another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Next time is Drakhar and Amare's first game as teammates. As well as an unexpected surprise. See ya later and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Matters

          It was a bright, sunny morning in Winnipeg. It was fairly chilly, but not to cold. It was 30 minutes to noon and Amare was finishing his breakfast. He put his dishes in the sink and quickly washed them up. He went back into the living room and got his gear from a nearby closet. He made sure everything was there and packed his gear into a nearby duffel bag. Even though he didn't have practice until 12:45, it was better to be safe then sorry. He started doing some push-ups to help warm his body up, the heater in his apartment was acting up. He finished his push-ups and called the front desk, " _Front desk, how can I help you?"_ "Yes please, this is Amare Wilde, in apartment 713. I'm wondering if you can send someone to check my heater, it's not working right." Amare asked nicely to the mammal at the front desk, " _Oh certainly mister Wilde, I'll send him over immediately."_ "Oh please, Mister Wilde is my father, call me Amare." " _Ok Amare, he'll be there in a moment."_   _"_ Alright. Thanks." Amare hung up the phone and sat down, he got on his laptop and went on YouTube. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Amare got up and answered the door, and a male tiger was standing at the door, who Amare guessed was the guy who was going to fix the heater, "BonJour mister Wilde, I was told that your heater needed fixing oui?" Amare nodded, "Yeah, I noticed this morning it was a little colder than it used to be when I moved here." "Oh you moved here" the tiger said as he walked in "Where are you from monsieur?" Amare closed the door and showed the tiger to the heater, "I'm from Zootopia. And judging by your accent, your french?" The tiger nodded "I am. I'm from Paris. I also moved here. I wanted to start my own HVAC repair service. It's been going well." Amare opened a closet door, inside was the heater. "What's your name?" Amare asked with a smile, "My name is Jacques le'stripe. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Winnipeg?" "I actually play hockey here, I play for the Jets." "Really, sounds like that is fun." Jacques then went to work checking the heater. After a few minutes he was done. "All good, the main heating element was degraded so I replaced it, and seeing as how you haven't been here that long, it's free." Amare jumped up and smiled, "Thanks! Your amazing." Jacques chuckled, "All in a day's work. Have a good day." Jacques said as he left, Amare looked at the clock, 12:15. "Shitweasles I got to get a move on!" Amare said as he ran to his room to change clothes quickly. After that he grabbed his gear, phone and keys and locked the door and left for Bell MTS Center for practice.

          He got there with 5 minutes to spare. He put his gear and practice jersey on and took to the ice. "YO WILDE, LONG TIME NO SEE!" Amare jumped and turned around, looking at the hulking figure of Drakhar, Amare forgot that the dragon was his teammate now. "1. Don't do that again, I hate getting scared. 2. That Jets jersey looks good on you." Drakhar sat down to lace up his skates, "Thanks, new team is going to take some getting used to... This will be fun WOOO." Drakhar leaped up, did a flip, landed perfectly and started skating. Practice was soon over and Amare was back at his apartment.

          At 2:00 there was a knock at the door. "Ok I didn't order anything, didn't text anyone asking if they wanted to come over. Who's at my door?" Amare got up and walked to the door, and opened it. He was greeted by Nick, Judy, Andre, Aubrey and Alicia. Amare was instantly bum-rushed by his siblings, almost knocking him to the floor. "DAD, MOM, GUYS!!!" Amare hugged his family, he hadn't seen them since June, it was a long 4 months without seeing any of them. "What are you all doing here?" Nick walked up and gave his son a "Bear" hug. "Well, me and carrots had some vacation days saved up. So long story short we took a vacation to see our favorite s'more fox." Amare facepawed and groaned "Dad, I'm 18 years old, that wasn't even funny when I was a kit." "To me, it's hilarious." Soon they were all sitting in the living room, Amare telling them all stories about his last 4 months in Winnipeg, and that they had a game against Anaheim that night. It was time to go to the arena so Amare could get ready for the game. They walked with him outside, which was a little odd. Amare then got his second surprise that day, his car was in front of the building. "We realized you didn't have this after we sent you some clothes and your laptop. Let Andre drive it here, carrots was with him to be safe." "Cause driving is scary!" Andre replied. Amare climbed into the driver's seat "Them dang midgets been sittiin' in mah seat again." Earning laughs from everyone. The rest of his family climbed into Nicks SUV and followed Amare to Bell MTS Center. Nick went to the guest parking garage while Amare went to the players one. 

**Game on Winnipeg. Hell Yeah!**

Amare was on the bench this time, letting someone else start this time. But the game didn't start right away. Soon a voice filled the arena. " **Ladies and Gentalmammals, in 2011 a young hockey player from Minnesota came to our city with the Atlanta Thrashers. Since then he has made a great impact to our city. Please join us on welcoming back your captain, #26 BLAKE WHEELER!!!** The entire arena erupted into applause as a player from the ducks stood at center ice. Soon "My hero" from the Foo Fighters was coming through the Bell MTS centers speakers as a tribute video played on the jumbo-tron, the last frame was Blake Wheeler, standing next to Byfuglien and Laine, with the words  **Welcome home Blake** across the top. Amare was tapping his stick on the boards in front of the bench along with the rest of the team.

The game was uneventful for the first period, ending in a score of 0-0. The second period was looking to be the same at the beginning, until " **Wilde gets the puck, heading towards Gibson, Kesler tries to stop him. Wilde dekes and SCORES!!! AMARE WILDE GIVES THE JETS A 1-0 LEAD."** Drakhar was the first to congratulate him on his goal. Soon Amare and Drakhar were back on the Ice " **Wilde has the puck, going up the ice with Nakharak, passes to Nakharak who SHOOTS AND SCOOOOOOOOOORES, WELCOME TO WINNIPEG DRAKHAR NAKHARAK!!!!"** Drakhar did his classic hell yeah slide and was then mobbed by his teammates. Amare and Drakhar scored the only goals that night. After the game Amare met up with his family. Who piled onto him again as soon as they got to his apartment again. "Man that was amazing 'little' bro. So much different than watching on TV." Alicia said, playfully punching Amare's arm. "Could've been better, but it's always fun." "Looks to dangerous to me, you could break a leg, or an arm, your foot..." Andre kept going, getting a chuckle. Aubrey soon let out a yawn,followed by Amare. "As amazing as it is to see you all today, I'm exhausted from that game, so I want to go to bed." Amare got one last hug from everyone before they left. Amare changed and flopped onto his bed. He was soon met with blissful, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work has been kicking my ASS! My dad would always say "Them dang midgets have been sitting in my seat again." If my Mom drove earlier that day. My dad was 6'3 and my mom is 5'4ish. See ya next time and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	8. Chapter 8: Who say's you can't go home?

        The new year had started and Amare was more than ready to start playing again. Sadly he had to stay in Winnipeg for Christmas because of a terrible blizzard that grounded all flights out of the city. He even asked Drakhar to fly him to Zootopia, but the temperature and the snow would freeze and damage his wings, making it impossible to fly again. Amare understood. After all that he still had an amazing Christmas and New year's. Their first game of the new year was against the Philadelphia Flyers, in Philadelphia. "I always hated the Flyers." Drakhar said, in a low, somewhat angry voice. "Always saying their going to be like the Broadstreet Bullies, but they're more like the Broadstreet bozo's. Also I played for the Penguins so yeah." Amare nodded, he knew that the Penguins and the Flyers had a massive rivalry since both teams were founded back in the late 60's. The team arrived in Philly and checked into their hotel. Amare and Drakhar were sharing a room this time and they sat on their beds. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Drakhar looked at the young fox, "Shoot." "What were your parents like?" Drakhar sighed. "My parents were good. My father was the owner of the Dragon's Den Casino on the Las Vegas strip. My Mom... she was not around that much. She was in the Marines." Amare sat up. "Your mom was a Marine? That's cool." "Yeah, I was alone a lot though, mostly when my dad was checking in on the casino. The rest of the time he was with me. He took me to LA to watch the Kings play sometimes. Once we went to a Coyotes game and I saw Rick Nash's amazing goal live!" Drakhar laughed a little. "That was the last game I went to before they died." Drakhar took a deep breath. "I watched it happen. We had just finished dinner and my Mom was telling me a war story when there was a knock at the door..."

**Flashback time. WOO!**

"So there I was, behind a big boulder, bullets whizzing past. So I took a deep breath, turned the corner and spat a fireball at the enemy's feet. Knocking them in the air!" Drakhar's mother, Erika Nakharak said, mimicking an explosion. "Wow! that must have been so cool!" "Yes, but she only did that that because they were the bad guy's. Don't ever do that Drakhar. OK?" His father, Jackson Nakharak said. "A dragon's fire is their greatest tool, but also their most dangerous." " OK daddy." Then there was a loud knock at the front door, no, more like a pounding at the door. Sounding like the door was going to explode. "Erika, take Drakhar up stairs and hide." "Jack, I..." "Just do it! Please." Erika nodded, she picked up the 10 year old dragon as he looked at his dad. "I love you daddy." "I love you too buddy. Listen to your mother." Drakhar nodded. His mother took him upstairs to her and Jackson's room. She closed and locked the door. She went to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a Beretta M92F handgun and loaded the magazine loaded with 9mm bullets and took Drakhar to the closet with her as they both went inside and crouched to the floor. They heard Jackson talking to someone at the door. "What do you want?" "Answer me." "Hey... you don't need that. Put that down. PUT IT" Then the gun shot rang out in the house. Erika instinctively covered her son's mouth as he screamed. "Shh" She said with a finger on her lips. She stood up, Drakhar trying to make her stay. She knelt back down, "Don't worry, I'll be right back. Stay here and don't make a sound unless you hear my voice." He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. She closed the closet door and quietly opened the door and left the room. There was a few more gunshots and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Drakhar winced as he stayed in the closet. The door to his parents room opened and he froze deadly still. He didn't hear his mom's voice. But the sound of a Lion panting after that firefight. "Damn dragons, the whole lot of them should be extinct, just like the dinosaurs. This isn't murder, it's holy work, god's work." He sounded like a mad man. The Lion left the room and slammed the front door shut. Drakhar quietly left the closet and his parents room. To his horror he saw his mother dead on the floor, a single bullet hole where her eye should be. "Mom, Mom, Mom come on wake up! WAKE UP!" The 10 year old dragon yelled. But to no avail. He ran down stairs, and fell at his dad's side. Not even bothering to try to wake him up, as his fathers head was blasted off of his body. Drakhar yelled for help. When the police arrived they saw a crying, terrified young dragon child, laying next to his decapitated father. A day that would not just haunt the young dragon, but all of Las Vegas for years to come.

**Back to the present.**

Amare sat there wide eyed. "The killer is still out there. The cops say he's part of some cult that's bent on killing every dragon in the world." Drakhar said. His blue eyes turning into a menacing, blood red. "I hate him, I HATE HIM! I HOPE HE BURNS IN THE FLAMES OF HELL FOR WHAT HE'S DONE! MY PARENTS WERE GOOD DRAGONS, THEY DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" Drakhar said, wings fully extended walking towards the balcony, chest glowing red-orange. He opened the window and breathed a stream of fire out into the Philadelphia skyline. Amare walked up and gave the emotional dragon a hug. "It's OK, they're proud of you, the greatest player in the NHL. And your my friend, I'm at your side, no matter what big guy." Amare said, giving him a smile. Drakhar turned around, fell to his knees. And as his eyes turned from red back to blue, hugged the fox back, tears streaming from his eyes. After a minuet they both got up and went to bed. Both needing their energy for tomorrow's game 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, haven't uploaded in almost 3 months. Sorry but work and life have been tag-teaming my ass. Drakhar's back story was really interesting to write. Next time it's Winnipeg vs. the Broadstreet Bozo's. Enjoy and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	9. Chapter 9: Unstoppable

Amare and Drakhar woke up at 10:00am. Practice was at 12 but they woke up early. Drakhar threw on his running clothes and left the room. He went outside and put his earbuds in. He started his playlist and went on a morning run. He didn't hear the jeers that were coming from salty Flyers fans, because he was wearing his Penguins hat. He made it back to the hotel just in time for breakfast. "Enjoy your run Drake?" Amare asked, grabbing an apple and a bagel. "Yeah, felt good to get some air after last night." Amare nodded, and went back to his breakfast. "Morning Guys!" came Paul Maurice's voice. "Morning coach!" the team said. As soon as they were all done they went to PNC arena for practice. Drakhar was loving it on the ice. Amare was the same way. Like Drakhar, he didn't like the Flyers, mostly because Claude Giroux was an obnoxious jerk. Practice was over and they went back to their hotel room. Drakhar took a nap and Amare went to the hotels gym. He grabbed a pair of waits and started lifting. He did that for a while and then did some sit-ups. When he was done he went back up to the room. He went on his phone for a while. When Drakhar woke up he took a quick shower. He emerged and put his suit on. "Come on kid, game starts soon." Amare quickly threw his suit on and left for the bus. Soon they were at the arena for the game.

 

**GAME ON WINNIPEG. HELL YEAH!!!**

Amare was in his stall in the locker room, finishing putting his gear on. "Alright guys" said Byfuglien "from here on it's the push to the playoffs, so play every game like it's the last game of the regular season. Connor, coach told me to tell you that Brossoit is in the net tonight." Hellebuyck nodded "Every one else, let's give'em a show." Everyone started hootin and hollerin before they went on to the ice for the first period. The puck dropped and the game was on. Drakhar headed up the ice, the entire Flyers line up behind him "Nakharak gets the puck, breaks through the Flyers on a 5 on 1, he has the puck DEKES AND SCORES!!!!! HOLY MACKINAW THIS DRAGON JUST BURNT DOWN THE CASTLE, IT'S 1-0 WINNIPEG!!" Drakhar did his slide and was mobbed by his team. Justin Bailey skated over and tried to pick a fight with Amare, but Drakhar stepped in front of him. "Not today little man." Amare was on the right side of the blue line next to Michael Neuvirth. The Jets won the face of and Byfuglien tried to score, but it went wide. Giroux had the puck and headed up ice. Amare raced ahead and, in a surprising move, checked Jakup Voracek into the board. Not hurting him because he was shorter than him. "Good check kid." Voracek said, and went back to the game. Amare shrugged and rejoined the play. Laine got the puck and shot it to Amare, "Laine shoots it to Wilde who speeds up the ice, the rest of the players near Brossoit. Wilde is 1 on 1 with Neuvirth and  HE SCORES!!! LORD HAVE MERCY THE FLYERS ARE BEHIND BY 2 IN THE FIRST PERIOD OF PLAY!!!" As soon as the puck dropped Bailey and Drakhar dropped the gloves and started fighting. The two started landing punches on each other and Bailey caught Drakhar's right arm. The next thing Amare heard was a loud crack and a deafening roar coming from Drakhar. The dragon holding his recently broken arm. Then he stood up and snapped his arm. In an instant his arm was fixed, leaving everyone on the ice shocked. Drakhar went to the bench as the Flyers got hit with a 2 minuet minor for fighting. Amare went to the bench for a line change. "How did you do that, your arm was 100% broken, and you just snapped your arm and it's fine?" Amare asked. "A little something I can do. Dragons have explosively fast healing factors. When we break a joint like that, we do that and it's good as new." Amare nodded, amazed by this new information. The Jets won in a shutout victory 2-0. They soon were on the bus, but not headed to the airport. "Where are we going?" Drakhar asked. "Did you forget Nakharak. Our next game." The head coach said. "I don't know coach, can you tell me?" "Pittsburgh." Drakhar sat back in his seat. "Awesome, going back to where it all started. Just awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I ain't dead. Yet. This is kind of a short one but I hope you like it. I was thinking about starting another story. Involving either God of War or Resident Evil. Let me know. Next time is Drakhar's return to Pittsburgh. See ya later and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	10. Chapter 10: Hail to the King

The bus ride to Pittsburgh was pleasant enough that Drakhar was able to sleep. Amare knew that he was nervous, mostly because this was his teammates first game back in Pittsburgh since joining the Jets. Soon Amare also fell asleep. 3 hours later the bus arrived in Pittsburgh. They both woke up and exited the bus. Amare and Drakhar walked into the hotel. This time Drakhar had his own room. So did Amare. They both went to their rooms and unpacked. Drakhar decided to go to the hotels gym to work out. He left the room and took the elevator down to the lobby floor. He stepped out into the lobby. He walked to the gym and went inside. He went to the bench press and started putting weights on the bar. He did 40 reps on this and then went to do some chin-ups. After this he was done with his workout. He left the gym and went back to his room to shower. He showered and put on his pajamas. Their next game was tomorrow and he needed the sleep. When he woke up there was a knock at the door. "Hello" Drakhar said, sleep still evident in his voice as he opened the door. Byfuglien was standing there "Come on man, practice starts soon." Drakhar looked at the time, it was 11:40. "Aww son of a shit weasel, I over slept!" Drakhar slammed the door and quickly put his suit on. He grabbed his gear and left the room. He got to the bus and they drove to PPG Paints Arena. He went to the dressing room and started putting his gear on. "You ok there big guy?" Amare asked, looking at the tired dragon. "Yeah, I guess. I've played in this building for 4 years, won the Stanley Cup in my first season, became an alternate captain in my second. Now I'm playing against my friends." Drakhar said as he finished putting his gear on. He left the locker room and stepped onto the ice inside the arena. He skated to center ice and stood there for a minuet. He let the memories enter his mind.

**Memory sequence.**

"Nakharak has the puck goes up the ice, SLAPSHOT HE SHOOTS AND SCORES, NAKHARAK HAS HIS FIRST NHL GOAL, GET IN THE FAST LANE GRANDMA, THE BINGO GAMES READY TO ROLL!"

Nakharak has it again and SCOOOOOOOOOOORES, HE BURIES IT ON HOLTBY, WELL SCRATCH MY BACK WITH A HACKSAW, HE'S GOT HIS FIRST HAT TRICK IN HIS FIRST GAME!"

3...2...1 AND THE PENGUINS WIN THEIR FIRST STANLEY CUP SINCE 2017, OH LORD STANLEY LORD STANLEY FETCH ME THE BRANDY. ELVIS HAS JUST LEFT THE BUILDING!!

"Alternate captain number 99, DRAKHAR NAKHARAK!

"AND THE PENGUINS HAVE WON THE STANLEY CUP BACK-TO-BACK!"

"And Drakhar Nakharak has beaten Wayne Gretzky's goal record at 897!"

**Sequence over.**

Drakhar snapped back to reality as practice started. He was doing drills with the guys until practice was over. When practice was over he went back to the dressing room, took his gear off, showered, then got dressed and left the arena. Seeing as that there was a game tonight he left his gear. He met up with Amare and they went to Wendy's. They ordered their lunch and they sat down to wait. "Feels weird being back here huh?" "Yeah, a bit. Feels like yesterday I was signing that contract." Drakhar said. "I met my first girlfriend here." "You did?" Drakhar sighed, "Yeah, her name's Olivia. She's a tiger. She's a huge Pens fan. When she found out I was traded. She told me that she was cheating on me with Guentzel." Amare winced, "Ouch. Sorry man. You'll find another." Drakhar nodded. Soon their lunch was ready and Amare got it. After lunch they returned to the hotel. They had some time to kill before the game.

**Game on Winnipeg! Hell Yeah!**

Drakhar was skating on the ice before the game. When the lights went dim. "Ladies and gentalmammals, 4 years ago. A young dragon with the heart of a lion laced up his skates, pulled the black and Pittsburgh gold(yeah...really?) gold over his head and started his career with the team." Soon "Hail to the King" started playing as a tribute video started playing. From his first goal, fight with Zdeno Chara, first Stanley cup, second cup, 890th goal, becoming the highest scoring Penguin. Ending with a still of him hoisting  the Stanley Cup with the sentence "Welcome home, Dragon King!" "Please join all of us with the Penguins organization in welcoming back, NUMBER 99 DRAKHAR NAKHARAK!!!" Soon the whole arena was filled with the applause of the sold-out crowd of 18,387 fans. Drakhar raised his stick in the air, tears welling up in his eyes. Soon Sidney Crosby, Evgeny Malkin skated up to him and gave their former teammate a hug. "Welcome home bud." They both said. The first period was uneventful. Ending in a score of 0-0 But in the second period, Sidney Crosby sniped the puck past Hellebuyck. 1-0 Pens. Drakhar and Amare had some great chances, but the Pittsburgh goalie, Tristan Jari was all over the place. As soon as they knew it, the game was over as the penguins goal horn rang out in the arena. Amare had his first loss. They went to the locker room and the coach was already waiting for them. "That was a good effort boys. But we need to play harder." "No kidding, I was open Ladd, you could've passed it to me." Amare said, anger in his voice. "If you were paying attention kid, Malkin was in front of me. I couldn't!" Ladd yelled at Amare. "Don't yell at him! You washed up has been!" Drakhar screamed. "He's been doing better to the team than you have!" Ladd sat down after that. "Ok guys calm down. We can bounce back from this. I know we can. Now hit the shower and get back to the hotel." The rest of their time in Pittsburgh was quiet. Soon the young dragon and young fox went to their hotel rooms. Their next game back in Winnipeg. Amare happy to see Jason. Drakhar just happy to go back 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one for ya. This is Amare's first NHL loss. I would've wrote this Wednesday but I got sick really bad. Next up is the All-star weekend. See ya later and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	11. Chapter 11: All-star

When the Jets made it back to Winnipeg, they were exhausted from the past 2 days. When the plane landed they all headed to the parking lot to get to their cars. Drakhar and Amare got to where they parked their cars. Amare got to his car and popped the trunk. He put his gear in the trunk and shut it. Then he heard a car beep. He looked and saw Drakhar put his bag in the bed of his jet black Chevy Silverado with a bed cover. "When did you get that truck?" Amare asked. "I got this when I found out I was being traded, figured I needed a car, but none of them were big enough for me. Then I saw this bad boy." Drakhar said as he slapped the roof of the truck. Then Amare got a call, "Hello?" "Hey Amare, it's the coach. Get Drakhar and head to the arena." "Ok coach, we'll be there soon." Amare then hung up the phone. "What is it kid?" Amare's ears went down, "Really? Coach wants us to head to the arena." Drakhar nodded and hopped into his truck. Amare went into his car and turned on the engine. Amare immediately turned on the heater. "Damn it's cold in this." Soon he heard Drakhar's trucks engine roar to life. Soon they were both headed to the arena. When they arrived at the arena. The coach was standing outside, along with GM Kevin Cheveldayoff. ' _why is the GM here?'_ Amare thought to himself. They both turned there rides off and exited. They walked up to the 2 men and they all went inside. "I bet you're wondering why I called you both here?" "Yeah, I was about to go back to my apartment and take a nap." Amare said. Paul and Kevin chuckled. Then Kevin spoke up "You both know that the all-star game is being held in Anaheim this year yes?" They both nodded. "So, I want the two of you to represent the Jets next weekend." They both stood there for a second. "Don't you want to send someone else instead of me? It's only my first season?" Amare asked. "You're our breakout star kid, you deserve this." Soon the rest of the week flew by. The thought of being an all-star was still fresh in the young foxes mind. "You'll be fine laddy. Y'er a great player." Jason said, putting his paw on Amare's shoulder. "I don't know, guess i'm just a little nervous." After that little talk Amare left for the airport, soon he met up with Drakhar, but he heard him singing a song "Had to have high high hopes for a living, shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing. Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision. Always had high high hopes." Amare was shocked to hear him sing. Amare tapped his shoulder, "Oh, didn't know you were there Amare. Ready?" Amare nodded. "Alright next stop, duck city!"

**ONE PLANE RIDE LATER**

Amare and Drakhar walked into the Honda center along with the rest of the all-stars. They went to the locker room to their appropriate stalls, they put their gear on with their special jerseys(all-star skills competition patches on the right shoulder. Soon they were all skating onto the Ice as the players were about to be introduced

LET'S WELCOME THE 2023-2024 ALL-STARS FROM TEAM BARKOV

From the Boston Bruins, #33 Zdeno Chara

From the Boston Bruins #63 Brad Marchand (Boo's)

From the Buffalo Sabres #9 Jack Eichel

From the Detroit Red Wings #35 Jimmy Howard

From the Florida Panthers #1 Roberto Luongo

From the Montreal Canadiens #13 Max Domi

From the Ottawa Senators #7 Brady Tkachuk

From the Tampa Bay Lightning #91 Steven Stamkos

From the Tampa Bay Lightning #86 Nikita Kucherov

From the Tampa Bay Lightning #10 J.T. Miller

From the Toronto Maple Leafs #12 Patrick Marleau

From the Toronto Maple Leafs #34 Auston Matthews

From the Carolina Hurricanes #57 Trevor van Riemsdyk

From the Columbus Blue Jackets #54 Adam McQuaid

From the Columbus Blue Jackets #95 Matt Duchene

From the Columbus Blue Jackets #20 Riley Nash

From the New Jersey Devils #8 Will Butcher

From the New York Islanders #4 Thomas Hickey

From the New York Rangers #93 Mika Zibanejad

From the Philadelphia Flyers #19 Nolan Patrick

From the Pittsburgh Penguins #87 Sidney Crosby

From the Pittsburgh Penguins #73 Jack Johnson

And the captain, from the Florida Panthers #16 Alexander Barkov!

 

NOW LETS WELCOME THE ALL-STARS FROM TEAM WILDE!!!

Amare's eyes went wide, he was the captain of his all-star team.

From the Arizona Coyotes #9 Clayton Keller

From the Arizona Coyotes #23 Oliver Ekman-Larsson

From the Calgary Flames #13 Johnny Gaudreau

From the Calgary Flames #55 Noah Hanifin

From the Chicago Blackhawks #88 Patrick Kane (More boo's)

From the Colorado Avalanche #92 Gabriel Landeskog

From the Colorado Avalanche #11 Matt Calvert

From the Dallas Stars #30 Ben Bishop

From the Dallas Stars #14 Jamie Benn

From The Dallas Stars #91 Tyler Seguin

From the Edmonton Oilers #27 Milan Lucic

(Boo's for days) From the LA Kings #8 Drew Doughty

From the Minnesota Wild #12 Eric Staal

From the Nashville Predators #76 P.K. Subban

From the Nashville Predators #59 Roman Josi

(Boo's) From the San Jose Sharks #65 Erik Karlsson

(Boo's) From the San Jose Sharks #19 Joe Thornton

From the St. Louis Blues #21 Tyler Bozak

From the Vancouver Canucks #6 Brock Boeser

From the Vegas Golden Knights #29 Marc-Andre Fleury

From the Winnipeg Jets #99 Drakhar Nakharak

FROM YOUR ANAHEIM DUCKS #15 RYAN GETZLAF

And the captain, from the Winnipeg Jets #97 Amare Wilde

 

After the introductions was the skills competition. Amare won the fastest skater, beating Connor McDavids record. Fleury won the save percentage. Drakhar winning the hardest shot. Subban winning the puck control relay and Duchene won the premier passer. The day after was the actual game. The only difference was that there were two, 20 minuet periods, each with 10 minuet halves. The first period was a doozy, Drakhar scoring 3 times, Amare also scoring 3 times, Seguin, Ben and Subban each scoring 1. Team Barkov soon trailing by 9 at the end of the first period. When the second period started, McQuaid, Zibanejad, Matthews each scored a goal. Then Drakhar and Marchand dropped the gloves and "fought" doing rock-paper-scissors. Then Drakhar and Chara actually fought, with Drakhar dropping Chara in one hit. Then they high-fived. Soon Luongo left the net for the extra attacker. Then Fleury got the puck, launched it and scored, becoming the first goalie to score in an all-star game. Soon the game was over 10-3. Amare was named the all-star MVP.

 

After the game Amare and Drakhar were on the plane back to Winnipeg. Both having forgotten the loss in Pittsburgh, but knowing that the hard part was yet to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one for you. The reason that there is (Boo's) in front of some names is because  
> 1\. Anahiem has a rivalry with both LA and San Jose.  
> 2\. Everyone boo's Marchand and Kane at every recent all-star game they've been to.
> 
> Sorry for the long time again. Job and life got me again. See ya next time and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	12. Chapter 12: I'm coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drakhar returns to Vegas.

The day after they got back to Winnipeg, it was back to business as usual. Make it to the playoffs. The jets were right behind St. Louis for the division title and behind Tampa Bay for the president's trophy(given to the best team at the end of the regular season) so the pressure was real. Amare was feeling the pressure but he wasn't letting it show. At practice he noticed that Drakhar was looking at something on the bench. He skated over and got to the bench, hopped over the barrier, and sat next to his teammate. "What's wrong bud?" Drakhar didn't look up, or even acknowledge him. He was looking at a photo. In it was a male dragon with jet-black scales, dark red wings, and gold eyes. Wearing a white suit kissing a female dragon with ocean-blue scales, black wings and purple eyes, wearing army clothes. Amare guessed that they were his parents, on their wedding day. "This was taken 3 years before I was born. They've been dead for 14 years." Drakhar got off the bench and joined the rest, leaving the photo on the bench. Amare joined too. Later practice was about to end when the coach called everyone to the bench. "Alright guys, as soon as we're done here we're off to Las Vegas." Drakhar tuned out at this point. "Look what I've found." Adam Lowry said smugly, holding Drakhar's picture. Drakhar turned, wings extended, eyes going from blue to red. "Give.It.Back.Now!" Drakhar said, an almost murderous intent in his voice. "Now why would you have a photo like this on the bench. Got a lover?" "Give it back Adam *Shakes of gloves* now!" Drakhar yelled. Everyone skating away. Adam then gave an evil grin, as he ripped the photo. Drakhar then roared as he dove at Lowry, punching him repeatedly. He held his right fist high above his head, looking down at Lowry with an angry, menacing, scowl. A deep growl escaping his throat. "Look Drakhar. looklooklook i'm sorry! Please don't!" Drakhar brought his fist down....

But Amare grabbed the dragon's arm. "Drakhar stop! This isn't you! Would they want this?" Drakhar then looked like a curse was lifted off him. Eyes back to blue. He looked around "What happened, what did I do?" He looked down to Lowry, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. He quickly stood up and ran out of the room. Lowry had a broken nose and a missing tooth. Amare ran after the coach "Coach! Wait up!" "What is it Wilde?" Amare stopped to catch his breath "Don't take it out on Drake." "What?" "When dragon's get mad, they lose control. Like their rage takes over." "I wasn't going to. If anything Lowry is lucky if he even plays tomorrow night." Then he walked off. Amare pulled out the two halves of the photo. The tear going right through the middle of the photo. Amare went back to his apartment and found some clear tape. He carefully taped the photo back together. He decided to give it to Drakhar when they got to Vegas.

**Later in Vegas**

When the plane landed in Vegas, Amare ran up to Drakhar "Hey Drake!" "what kid?" Amare handed Drakhar the picture, and the dragon looked at the picture "I taped it up as best as I could. Sorry if it doesn't look lik..." Drakhar hugged the fox instantly, holding back the flood of tears in his eyes. "Thank you." Later they were walking through the airport when Amare noticed someone. A silver and purple fox wearing Amare's jersey "Shadow?" Amare said to him self "Like from Sonic the hedgehog?" "SHADOW!" Amare yelled. The silver fox looked behind him "Amare?!" And ran towards him. The two foxes then hugged. "Oh My God Amare it's been so long huh kid?" "Yeah, how's life? What are you doing here?" " I saw that your next game was here so i'm here for the game, running into you is a great bonus." "He doesn't look like Shadow the Hedgehog? Who is this?" The two foxes laughed, "Shadow was my babysitter when I was little, He was actually the one that got me into hockey, along with my sister." Shadow then stook out his right paw "Shadow, and you are?" "Drakhar Nakharak, Amare's teammate." The three talked as they left the airport. Seeing as how they were in Nevada, it was warm outside. The three walked to T-Mobile arena and split up once they got there. "So the dude broke your arm, then you just snapped it back into place?" "Yep." Amare looked at his watch. "Alright we got to go. See ya after the game." 

**Game on Winnipeg! Hell Yeah!!**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyUl0r3Q8uM> (watch this)

 After the starting lineup intros. The game was soon underway. Amare knew that Vegas is a good team, but not this good. They were everywhere. And Fleury was and absolute beast between the pipes. Then "Nakharak has the puck, dances around Schmidt and McNabb. SHOOTS AND SCORES!! ONE GOAL LEAD FOR THE JETS EARLY IN THE GAME!" After the goal the whistle blew. Then the on-ice announcer started talking " 14 years ago today a tragedy struck Vegas. The murder of Jackson and Erika Nakharak shook our city. 1 week ago the murderer was caught, along with his cult." Drakhar looked up at the video board, showing the mug shots. "Please join us for a moment of silence in light of this event." *Silence* "Now please welcome to center Ice, Drakhar Nakharak!" Drakhar skated out to center ice, with the fans cheering for him. He was presented with a custom Golden Knights jersey. Soon the game was back underway, with Amare scoring a goal. Soon the game was going to a shootout, because William Karlsson scored 2 goals. Amare was the first shooter, he scored. Then it was Max Pacioretty, he got blocked. Then it was Drakhar's turn. "Drakhar picks up the puck moving in on Fleury. Slowly...Scores! Drakhar Nakharak wins the game, his first game back in Vegas and he wins it in a shootout!" The entire team mobbed him, this time he didn't even bother holding back his tears. Even though his parents were dead. His new family was there, wearing blue and white. After the game Amare met back up with Shadow. They talked more about how Amare's career was going then they both headed to the airport.

**Meanwhile...**

Drakhar was standing alone in a cemetery, standing in front of two headstones "Hey mom, dad. I know it's been a while. But hockey has been interesting as of late." *Sniffle* "I'm playing for the jets now. I'm gonna win that cup for you two. I promise." Drakhar than turned and walked away. Not seeing the transparent figures of his parents, smiling.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No end of chapter today. See ya later and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	13. Chapter 13: All is fair in love and hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

          Winnipeg was warming up slightly, seeing as how winter was ending soon. Seeing as how the trade deadline was coming closer, there were new players coming to the Jets, and old players leaving. Most were small trades, like draft picks for prospects and minor-league players that Amare never met. To somewhat significant ones, like 3rd goalie Eric Commrie for Keith Kinkaid. Then there was Patrick Laine and Adam Lowry for superstar *John Tavares and Patrick Marleau. Luckily, both Amare and Drakhar had no-movement clauses in their contracts(meaning that they can't be traded without their permission). However, there was no hockey game today. So Amare was getting stuff done around his apartment, mostly laundry and cleaning. He was listening to a Green Day CD that he downloaded off of his phones music store. Then his phone was ringing. "Hello?" " _Aye Amare! Been awhile eh laddy?"_ "Jason! I have to admit I wasn't expecting a call today. But it is nice to hear your voice." " _Aww, yer makin me blush. Doin anythin today? I got tha day off._ " "Not much, I was just cleaning up my apartment right now." " _Mind If I come over to help ya?_ " "Not at all! Come on over." " _Alright. I'll be there in 10 minuets._ " Then he hung up the call. Amare smiled widely, he knew at this point that he was in love with Jason, but he was nervous to tell him. He had never been in a relationship before. He was in the middle of cleaning his bathroom when he stood up, noticing that he was not wearing a shirt. He went to his bedroom and pulled open his shirt drawer. He looked through it and pulled out a "Jets Hockey" tank-top.

           He just finished cleaning the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it, being greeted by Jason. "Long time no see eh laddie?" "Yeah, I missed you." Amare said as he gave the black fox a hug. Jason walked in and Amare closed the door. "Pardon the smell of bleach, I was finishing up cleaning the bathroom." "I don't mind it, I have to clean the bathrooms at work every time I close." Amare opened the bathroom window to let the bleach fumes out. He left the door open as he walked back out into the living room. "This is a nice place ya got here." "Thanks, the organization pays for it, until I find my own place. It's a short walk away from the arena." Amare sat down next to Jason, letting out a deep breath. "Man, I'm tired. But I've finished my laundry, my dishes and the bathroom is clean." Amare looked at the ceiling. "Hey laddie, want to go out to dinner with me? Back to Applebee's?" Amare looked over at Jason, nearly hypnotized by those gold eyes of his. "I would love to Jason." Amare got up to change clothes, seeing as how it was currently a little above freezing at this point and he was wearing only shorts and a tank-top. He put on a black sweater and charcoal-grey jeans. He put on his heavy coat and grabbed his car keys. Him and Jason left the apartment and they both went to Amare's car. Amare unlocked it and they both climbed inside. "I keep forgetting how cold it gets in my car." Amare said as the cold air in the car hit him. "Ahh this is nuthin, gets a lot colder in Scotland." Amare started the car and waited for it to warm up. "Hey Jason?" "Aye?" "Why did you move here from Scotland?" Jason took a breath. "Let me start from the beginning then. I was born in Edinburgh Scotland. My parents were shopkeepers in the city. My life was simple, bein an only child and all. Then when I was 13 I realized I was attracted to guys. My parents would've killed me if they found out. My first boyfriend was a close friend of mine. He knew I was gay, and he was too. I had just turned 18 when my parents found out." Anger started to creep into Jason's voice. "They spat every homophobic word at me. THEIR OWN FUCKIN' SON! The last thing I said to them was 'I'm embarrassed to be your son. The son of 2 homophobic bastards that everyone wishes would fall into Loch Ness and have dinner with Nessie!' and I left after that. That night I used my father's credit card to buy a plane ticket to Winnipeg and left that night. Never been back since." Jason finished and looked over to Amare, "Amare?" he gasped as he saw the look of pure anger, pure rage on his face. "Amare calm down, it was almost a year ago, I'm fine. Just" and then Amare did what he had to. He kissed Jason right there, in the car. After he broke the kiss, he took a breath and said "I love you Jason. I have since I met you in that Tim Horton's the day of my first game. It took me this long to realize it but I love you." Jason sat there in shock, then said "I love you too, I had to leave my first boyfriend, but I will never lose you." "Damn right. Now, let's go to dinner handsome." And off they drove, to the place where they had their first date. And now to the place where they will have their first dinner as boyfriends.   
  


          After dinner Amare dropped Jason off he went back to his apartment, he knew he had to tell his parents. But he also wanted to wait to see if it would last that long. What he knew now was that he was still with the Jets, they were still on track to make it to the play offs, and he had his first boyfriend at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This trade will likely never happen, seeing as how both Marleau and Tavares are top players in Toronto.
> 
> Some fluff for ya. I finally wrote Jason's backstory after a few months. See ya later and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	14. Chapter 14: Break

          After yesterdays date with his now boyfriend Jason, Amare was ready to get back into hockey. When he got to practice he saw that everyone was huddled up at center ice. "Hey guys! Are we practicing or what?" Then they all turned around, holding a sign saying "Congratulations Amare and Jason!" With Jason skating out from behind them. Jason instantly skating over and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "Aww, thanks babe. But what is going on?" Drakhar then skated up to the two foxes, "Today is hockey is for everyone night and we've been selected to host it this year. And we want you two to skate out onto center ice for the puck drop." Amare instantly shook his head no, not wanting anyone to harass him, his family or especially Jason. "No, nononononononono! Jason already had to leave Scotland because his parents found out, I won't lose him!" Amare yelled, his protective side showing. "We'll be behind you every step of the way. Jason already told us the story. We won't let that happen again." The rest of the team agreed, "Also Canada supports gay rights." Byfuglien said. Practice went by fast after that, Jason amazed at how good Amare is at hockey. After practice Drakhar, Amare and Jason all went out to lunch. They all got into Drakhar's truck and they hit the road. Drakhar turned on the Radio and rock n' roll music filled the cab of the truck. Drakhar turned it down a bit "Sorry, I have jam sessions on the way to practice." "It's fine, that kind of rock isn't my favorite, I like pop rock." Amare said. "Nice, I'm more of a metal an' hard rocker meself. Love Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Five Finger Death Punch, AC/DC, Three Day's Grace, that sort of thing." Jason chimed in. "Awesome, I like every thing except country, excluding Johnny Cash, boy bands, Death Metal, K-pop, and anything in another language. I don't know what they're saying. Ya'know?" Drakhar stated. Amare and Jason both agreed. They all arrived at Olive Garden. "I didn't know that there was an Olive Garden in Winnipeg, let alone in Canada." "I know right, I just found out yesterday, let's eat."

          After lunch Drakhar dropped Amare and Jason off at the practice arena, where Amare left his car. Amare unlocked the car and him and Jason climbed in. "Want to go anywhere, the game's not until 7?" Amare asked. Jason thought "My place? You've never seen it." Jason said. "Alright, let's get going then." Amare started the engine and got onto the road. Traffic was calm at this time of day, so the drive was fairly short. Jason was giving Amare directions to his place, mostly because Amare didn't have a GPS yet. He didn't even like them because of the annoying voice. Soon the building, and Amare pulled up to the side of the building and parked. Jason led Amare to his apartment, and was shocked to see how small it was. "You live here? My family could barely fit in here." "Aye, but it's perfect for me." "But it's too small for you, the bathroom is next to the kitchen, there is barely any room to move around without bumping into anything." Jason noticed that Amare had a tear welling up in his eye, he immediately ran up to his boyfriend and hugged him, "Babe, why are ya cryin? You don't need to cry. *sigh* I know that it's too small. But it's all that I can afford at the moment." Amare wiped his eye, and a serious look grew on his face, "Pack up, your moving in with me." Jason didn't argue, he quickly packed up every thing he needed,(clothing, toiletries, laptop, chargers). He told the land lady he was moving out, she said goodbye as he handed her the key. After that Jason put his bags in the trunk of Amare's car and they headed off back to Amare's apartment. 

          As soon as they finished getting Jason's stuff inside, Amare then had an important question pop-up in his head "Where are you going to sleep? I only have the one bed." "Simple, I sleep with you. I'm pretty sure you won't let me sleep on the couch." "Yep, I had the same Idea." Soon all of Jason's things were safely put away in Amare's apartment. They had to make a second trip to get the rest, his tv, his food in the fridge and freezer, etc. by the time they were done, it was almost time for them to get to the arena.

 

**Game on Winnipeg, Hell Yeah!**

 

          The Jets were on the ice, with special rainbow colored practice jerseys. Then the on Ice announcer started talking "Ladies and Gentalmammals, tonight is hockey is for everyone night. This year, we are doing something special. Please welcome to center ice Jason MacRae and Amare Wilde for tonight's ceremonial puck drop." Amare had his stick down on the ice, he was also joined by Zdeno Chara for the puck drop. As soon as the puck dropped, Amare handed it to Jason and they hugged, getting an "Awe" from the crowd. The first period was uneventful, ending 0-0. It wasn't until the period was half over when "Wilde's got the puck, shoots AND HE SCORES! FINALLY A GOAL, IT'S 1-NOTHING WINNIPEG!" That was the only goal scored that night. Seeing as how both Hellebuyck and Rask were on their game that night.

          Amare and Jason soon got home, and Amare was exhausted. "That was quite the game, I wanted to kiss you after that puck dropped." "Me too, but I don't want that to be the way my family finds out about us. I want to tell them myself." "When?" Jason asked as they both got ready for bed. "Well, Zootopia is around 3 hours away from Dallas. So I'll tell them when we go to Dallas for the game against the Stars." Jason put his right paw on his boyfriends face, "Whenever's good for you is good for me, i'm with ya till' the end of tha line handsome." They then had a sweet kiss, both of them melting into it. They then broke the kiss and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both hockey and fluff. Next up Amare tells his family. Also in this AU Zootopia is in Texas, deal. See ya next time and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amare introduces Jason to his family.

          It was easy for Amare to get Jason a plane ticket to Dallas, Texas. Seeing as how Jason already had a passport. Amare drove him to the airport with him, but they soon had to part ways because Jason's flight was taking off first. "Don't worry, I'll be seein' you soon." "I don't worry much. I'll see you in a few hours." Then they parted ways. Amare waited near the terminal for the rest of the team to show up. Byfuglien and Tavares were the first ones to show up. "Nice to meet you Tavares, I'm Amare." Amare said, extending his right paw, Tavares shook his paw, "Nice to meet you too, gonna be different playing with these guys. I'll miss Toronto but i'll get used to this." "I hope so. We need good players." Byfuglien said. "Where's everyone else?" Amare said, looking behind his teammates. "Break! Away from everybody. Break! away from everything! If you can't stand, the way this place is TAKE. YOURSELF. TO HIGHER PLACES!" Letting everyone know that Drakhar was on his way over to everyone else. "Have to admit that I saw that one coming." Amare sighed. "Agreed" Byfuglien and Tavares said in unison. "Hey hey hey guys! Ready to go to Texas?" Drakhar said, sounding excited. Everyone else shrugged, "Yeah, the games not until tomorrow so i'm going to see my family." "Wait, your from Texas?" "Yeah, Zootopia is 3 hours away from Dallas." It took around 30 minutes for the rest of the team and the coaching staff to arrive at the airport terminal. When Amare saw the coach, he walked over to ask him a question. "Hey coach. Did you ask Cheveldayoff about that thing?" adding a nudge. "Yeah, I was looking for you for that. Here." He said, handing Amare a thing that looked like a press badge. "Yes! Thanks coach." Amare looked at the badge. It was a pass for Jason to sit in the WAG section of the arena. WAG meaning Wives and Girlfriends, Jason being the first boyfriend to sit in that section. The plane ride there was smooth as all of the other ones of the season. When the plane landed and the players disembarked, Amare texted Jason that the plane had landed and to meet him at the main entrance of the airport. When he arrived there he was instantly hugged by his boyfriend. "Where to now?" "Car rental, I already converted some money from Canadian to American. More than enough to rent a car for 2 or 3 days." He grabbed his bag and led Jason to the car rental shop. After a few minutes he got the keys to a blue Nissan Versa. They both found the car and Amare drove them to the hotel that they were staying at. "Wait here, i'll be right back." Amare said as he left the car, grabbing his bag and heading into the hotel. Jason didn't know how long Amare was going to take so he made sure the AC was still on, leaned his seat back, closed his eyes and took a nap.

          When Jason woke up Amare was driving the car down the highway. "How long was I out?" "An hour, and might I say that you look absolutely adorable while you sleep." "Shut up, i'd have slapped you if you weren't my boyfriend." They both laughed as they continued down the highway. 2 hours later they could see the Zootopia skyline, Amare smiled knowing that this was the first time he had been home in 8 months. When they entered city limits Amare took the first exit to Savannah Central, where he lived for the past 18 years. He pulled up outside his old home, "Alright, when I open the door I know that I'm gonna get buried by my siblings and my parents. Whatever you do, don't, DON'T! Call my mom 'cute' she hates that. And don't repeat anything my dad calls me. I can control my already short temper for him, but I don't want to run the chances of doing it to you." Amare said, worry apparent on his face. "OK, don't worry. It'll be ok love." He then gave Amare a quick kiss on his cheek. Amare got out of the car, followed by Jason. He got to the door and knocked. The door opened and Nick stepped outside, "Hey dad. Been awhile." Amare said as he gave his dad a hug. Then he was mobbed by his siblings and his mom. This is when Jason saw that Amare's mom was a rabbit, and that Amare was not even a little bit rabbit. But that didn't bother him. Soon they were all inside in the living room. "So, what brings you home so soon sport?" Judy said, obvious excitement in her voice. "Have a game against the Stars tomorrow, figured that I might as well see my family." "It's nice to see you again bro!" Aubrey said, giving her brother a hug. "And who's this handsome devil?" Alicia said. "Yeah, who is he?" Aubrey joined in "Who is he?" everyone else said. Amare smiled, a real smile and said, his paw on Jason's leg "This is Jason MacRae, and he is my boyfriend." There was a pause for a moment then "Well, let me be the first to say, Welcome to the Family Jason." Nick said sticking out his right paw. Jason instantly hugged Amare's dad, "Thanks poppa." Jason said, on the brink of tears.

          Amare told them the story of how they met. Their first date, Jason's story back in Scotland, and when they officially started dating. After that Jason was then mobbed by Amare's family. "He's a keeper son, don't lose him." "Don't worry dad, I'm not planning to anytime soon." "Good, I don't want to add any S'more worries to my mind." Nick said, a giggle escaping the older foxes mouth. "Uhh dad! Enough with the s'mores puns. I don't want my first boyfriend ran off." Amare groaned, ears going flat against his head. "Don't worry, yer stuck with me love. And I think that it was kinda cute." "You didn't have to hear that for 16 years." "Oof, point taken. You won't hear one of those from me ever." Jason said, giving Amare a kiss on the lips, earning a collective aw from his family. Amare and Jason laughed as they all sat down again, Amare telling stories from the season up until now.

          When Amare and Jason returned to the hotel, they both went to the hotel room. "That was a long day huh?" "Aye, yer family is amazing. But I have one question." "Let me guess, why don't I look like my mom?" "You sure your not psychic?" Amare and Jason laughed. "No. Sit down, it's gonna get weird." Amare then told Jason the story of how his dad became pregnant with him and his siblings, and how he can't stand blueberries. "Wow, weird but also kinda cool." Jason said, not at all fazed by the story. "So you're not freaked out by that?" "Hell no, I've heard and seen weirder. Nothing can ever change how I think about you." "Really?" "Yeah, I love you. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. My inner Scotsman will never let me stop loving you." Amare then kissed Jason on the lips, they melted into the kiss while falling onto the mattress. "Let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." "We? I thought I couldn't go to the game." "With this you can." Amare said proudly, handing Jason the badge. "This will get you into the Wives and Girlfriends section of the arena, and into the locker room if you want. Show this to security and they will let you by." Jason hugged him "Thank you so much, I'll be there love." They then went to sleep. A big day tomorrow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! Happy belated Easter y'all(I'm half southern, deal with it >XD) See ya next time and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	16. Chapter 16: Counting Stars

          Amare woke up before his alarm went off so Jason could sleep. He got dressed and made his way to American Airline Center for morning practice with the team. Seeing as how the Stars had practice at 12:30, the Jets had to settle for practice at 9:00. Amare quickly noticed that Drakhar was not a morning dragon. He looked like he was grumpy, and any slight 'poke' would set him off. Practice started slow, seeing as how the team was still waking up. After practice Amare bought Drakhar a hot coco, "Thanks" was his only reply as he took a small sip, testing to see if it was to hot. It wasn't so he chugged the whole thing. After they returned to the hotel Amare went back to his room, opening the door quietly as to not wake up Jason. Amare entered the room and quietly put his bag down on the floor. Surprisingly Jason was still sleeping, so Amare changed back into his sleep clothes and went back to sleep, knowing that the game wasn't until 7:00 central time. At 12:45 they both woke up, Jason stretching out and cracking his back. "Mornin' love. Sleep well?" " Yeah, when I got back it was amazing." A puzzled look grew on the black fox's face, "Got back? When did you leave?" Jason asked. "I... Forgot to tell you that practice was at 9 today since the Stars had theirs at 12 today." Jason nodded, "Alright... Why didn't you wake me up?" Amare took a deep breath, thinking that Jason was mad. "I heard you wake up last night saying 'NO!' and you left the room. I gave you your space, even though I wanted to make sure you were OK. Then an hour later you came back and went to sleep again." Jason stared at Amare, "You heard that?" Amare nodded. Jason moved to stand up, but Amare pulled him back down. "Tell me, I don't want secrets between us." "I had a nightmare, that my father...killed you." Tears started streaming down Jason's jet black fur. "I couldn't move, it was like I was stuck in quicksand. He said*TRIGGER WARNING* 'This is all your fault, for being gay' and snapped your neck. I" Amare instantly pulled Jason into a hug, holding him close and tight. "I will never let that happen, I hate fighting but I will defend myself, I took down a lion myself." Jason hugged him back "If you're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you Jason. Never forget that." Jason nodded and they hugged again.

          2 hours later and Drakhar was walking around Dallas, he had been there many time before but he always liked walking around the city. He walked into a Wendy's and went to the restroom. When he was done he went to the counter and ordered some chicken nuggets. After he got his snack he sat down and ate. When he was done he went back outside, but a lioness ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Quickly, this dude has been following me around for the past 5 minutes, help me." Drakhar nodded and grabbed her paw. Soon a male tiger came around the corner and walked towards them. Drakhar turned around, extended his wings "Leave my girlfriend alone buddy." He said in a menacing voice. "What!? Damn it, thought I was finally 'bout to get some tail." the tiger growled and walked away. Drakhar turned around and smiled "Takin care of miss?" "Sarah. Sarah Mane. Wait.. Your Drakhar Nakharak aren't you?" Drakhar did a bow "At your service m'lady." Sarah laughed, "What are you doing here in Dallas? The Penguins are in San Jose." "I was traded to the Jets after a few weeks." "Ouch, at least the Jets are doing good." "Yeah, sorry about the timing but you look absolutely stunning." Sarah blushed and turned away, "Thank you. Also that tiger has been bothering me for weeks." "Why?" "Because I play for the Calgary Inferno. Keeps wanting tickets." Drakhar almost flipped out, "You play for the Inferno? That's fucking awesome. The CWHL needs more attention, more than the other leagues." "Aw, thanks. Your the first guy to say that." They talked for a bit longer that Drakhar had to go, but not before handing Sarah a ticket to his game tonight, along with his number.

         

**GAME ON WINNIPEG!!! HELL YEAH!!!**

 

          The game was about to start in a few minutes and both teams were warming up, Amare looked and saw Jason with the rest of the Wives and Girlfriends. Amare introduced them to him and they all got along. The game soon started and already Tyler Seguin shot and hit the goal post, as soon as the rest of the players went towards Ben Bishop, Kinkaid "kissed" the goal post. "Drakhar has the puck, passes to Wilde. Nakharak gets rammed by Benn but gets right back up. Nakharak. Wilde. Byfuglien. Tavares SCORES! WELCOME TO THE TUNDRA JOHN TAVARES, HIS FIRST GOAL AS A JET GIVES THE TEAM AND EARLY LEAD IN PERIOD 1." After that it went downhill for the Stars, with Amare getting a hat-trick. But things turned around when Tyler Seguin and Jamie Benn each scored twice. Then in the third period "Zuccarello has the puck and oooooooh god, Drakhar gets hit with that shot. I think it hit." "Yeah, it hit him in the head and he is out cold." Amare skated over to Drakhar, the 7 foot 1 inch dragon sprawled out on the ice. "Drakhar had his helmet knocked off after he hit John Scott, then he didn't notice Zuccarello had the puck and it hits him in the back of the head." "At least his horns took some of the force." Drakhar gasped and had to get stretchered off the ice, Zuccarello came over and patted him on the knee "sorry, should have passed it." "Your ok, should have told the ref about the helmet." Drakhar then left the ice, a roar of applause from the crowd in American Airlines Center. The game ended soon after, after Tavares scored again.

          The team was later told that Drakhar didn't need surgery, but he would be out for the rest of the season. Amare and Jason went straight to bed after they got back to the hotel room.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Drakhar's out for a bit. That nightmare sequence will NEVER happen so yeah. See ya next time and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	17. Chapter 17: Awake and Alive

          To say that the season was getting harder without Drakhar would not be totally incorrect. The team later found out that he had a medium-level concussion. Because of his accelerated healing factor, he would hopefully be able to play during the playoffs, if they even made it there. Now they had to get ready for their game against the Boston Bruins, thankfully in Winnipeg. The coach said this was the start of a 10 game home-stand. Before this game, the Jets traded Andrew Ladd to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Max Domi. Max and Amare got to know each other during the all-star game, and they became friends. Amare was at practice when Max entered the rink. Soon practice was underway, everyone's different playing styles finally melding together. Even though they all noticed that the atmosphere was different because Drakhar wasn't practicing with them. After practice the coach went onto the ice with a tripod and video camera. "What's this for coach?" Amare asked, "Yeah, is this for a school?" Max asked. "Nope, were going to send Drakhar a get well soon video. Taking a puck to the back of the head, especially without a helmet takes a lot out of you." Everyone agreed, they all got into position on the ice. When the cameraman started the recording, Amare said "Hey Drake it's us. We hope your taking it easy and we all miss you. Yeah, and" then everyone yelled "GET BETTER SOON DRAGON KING. HELL YEAH!" Then they all skated to the other end of the ice, and skated back, doing Drakhar's 'Hell Yeah' slide. The video ended and everyone left the ice. Soon they edited the video and put it on a USB. Byfuglien said he would take it to Drakhar's apartment. After Amare made it back to his apartment, he smelled something good. He walked into the kitchen, he saw that Jason was making lunch, jamming along to Shepard of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold "Now you know, I am your pride! Agent of will! Bearer of needs! (And you know it's right) I am your war! I am the strong, aiding the weak! Know me by name, Shepard if Fire!" Jason had an amazing singing voice, and Amare didn't want to disturb him. He went back to their room and changed into sweatpants and a tank-top. After he heard that Jason was done singing, he went back into the kitchen and gave him a hug. "Welcome home handsome, when did you get back?" "5 minutes ago, I saw that you were cooking, and jamming so I changed clothes." "Ahh, well I just finished our lunch so go ahead and sit down and i'll be right there." Amare nodded and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. His legs were sore from practice so he needed the rest. Jason came into the living room with their lunch. "Thanks babe, but I can cook." "I know, but I felt like cooking lunch for us while you were at practice." Amare smiled as they ate their lunch.

 

**GAME ON WINNIPEG! HELL YEAH!!!!!**

          After the pre-game warm-up Amare was on the bench. After starting for the last few games, the coach decided to let someone else start today, not to punish Amare but to give him a break. After the first 10 minutes the score was still 0-0 not for lack of trying. Then Amare changed with Tanev  and was then on the ice with Domi, Tavares and Byfuglien. "Tavares passes the puck to Wilde, one-timer is blocked by Rask. Scramble in front of the net, the puck is loose! Chara tries to clear but Byfuglien steals the puck, Domi shoots, block rebound WILDE SCORES! FINALLY A STROKE OF LUCK! 1-0 WINNIPEG." A minute later Mark Scheifele was on the ice, switching with Domi. Scheifele shot the puck and it looked like it went in(Which it did) and the ref signaled no goal "What the frick do you mean it's no goal, just watch the frickin replay!" Amare giggled a little, wondering why he didn't say 'fuck'. Later the two were on the bench "Hey Mark, why don't you swear?" "Just the way I was raised, but the coach makes up for it." Later in the game Amare decided to blow it up, scoring 4 more goals in a row, the score being 5-0. Rask was on the bench at this point, Jaroslav Halak was in the net. Soon Boston did the stupid move of going empty net, six skaters on for the Bruins. "Tavares has the puck behind the Winnipeg net, looses it, Marchand shoots it, Hellebuyck makes the save. Winnipeg clears the zone. Turn over Marchand shoots it, Hellebuyck saves. AND HE SHOOTS IT TOWARD THE EMPTY NET AND HE SCORES!!! CONNOR HELLEBUYCK SCORES THE FIRST GOAL OF HIS NHL CAREER!!! 6-0 JETS!" The entire team then mobbed Hellebuyck, with Amare handing him the puck.

          After the shutout, the team was in the locker room. Hellebuyck holding a fake WWE championship belt along with the puck he scored with. Then Amare had his picture taken holding his 5 pucks. Amare then went back to his apartment. He went inside and made his way to the bedroom, changing clothes. Then he put his suit into the washing machine and starting the wash. Jason had to close tonight so he decided to go to bed. A few hours later he felt the bed dip, then the familiar feeling of Jason's arm around his waist. Then they both went to sleep. Ready for tomorrow.

 


	18. Chapter 18: We Will Rock You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jets are one game away from winning the presidents trophy, but they have to get past Tampa Bay first.

 

          5 games into the home-stand and the Jets were already the best team in the league. Unlike in the 2018-19 season where is was already known that the Tampa Bay Lightning were going to be the best team, this season it was a roller-coaster. First it was Pittsburgh, then Columbus, then Calgary, then Arizona for a month. And finally it was Winnipeg for the latter part of the season. Another big thing was happening with the Jets. Cheveldayoff decided to make Amare an alternate captain, and tonight would be his first game with the 'A' on his jersey. At practice they found out that they would be playing against Tampa Bay for the presidents trophy. The Jet's final trade before the trade deadline was Jacob Trouba for John Scott, the 6'8 all-star who retired originally in 2016. He said he was still feeling NHL ready and wanted to get back in. Having another big-hitter on the team looked to be the final piece of the puzzle for the team. Practice was the best ever, everything going smoothly. With Scott being a veteran player gave the team more grit. After practice Amare went home, on his way back he got a call "Hello?" "Hey short-stack, how's it going?" He instantly knew it was Drakhar, "Really? Everything's going OK. How about you?" "OK considering, my head is killing me. I just put a warm washcloth on my forehead and it's feeling amazing." "Have you tried taking some aspirin? "Can't, the doctor said i should avoid that. I got a big-ass bottle of Tylenol though." "Well I hope that works, need anything." "Not really, just tell the guys good luck tonight." "Got it, now get some rest." "Yes Dad, bye"*Click*. Amare chuckled and put his phone in his pocket. He got in his car and drove back to his apartment. When he arrived he parked, locked his car and went inside. He entered his apartment and went to change clothes. When he was done he went into the kitchen to grab a snack. He found a snack and sat down in the living room and ate it. "Where's Jason, he said he didn't have work today. So where is he?" He got up and started looking. He wasn't in the bathroom, or the kitchen(duh Amare was just in there). He looked in the bedroom and he saw that Jason was still sleeping. He walked over and lightly shook him. "Babe, c'mon it's time to wake up." Jason woke up and stretched, a pop coming from his neck. "What time is it?" "1:00, I just got back from practice." "Oh, sorry I overslept, work was tirin last night. Corporate was coming today so I had some extra cleaning to do." "That's fine I'm not mad." "I know, I feel bad for not tellin ya." "Like I said, you're fine." Jason stood up and went to get a shirt. Then Amare saw why Jason had never wanted anyone to touch his back. There were visible scars on his back. They looked like the ones on Jack's back, but those were from a raid on a Night Howler trafficking ring. These were different. Jason put his shirt on and turned around, seeing the look of sadness on Amare's face. "What's wrong babe?" Jason said, running over to Amare. "Your back." was his sole reply. "My father did that." Jason said, removing his shirt and turning around. All of the long scars visible. Amare walked closer, mouth agape. "My father was a violent drunk, most Scotsmen are. He would scratch me with his claws when he came home from the pub." Amare moved his paw gently over the lines on his back, Jason shuddered and Amare pulled away. "It's ok, reflex." "If you don't want me to touch them I won't." "It's fine, I trust you." Amare moved his hand back across the lines on Jason's back. The scar tissue was strangely smooth. "Some of these don't look like claw marks." "After he found out I'm gay, he tried to 'whip it out of me'. That's what the longer ones are from." "But I fought back, one night he came at me. I slammed him into the wall, then threw him to the floor and punched him in his smug muzzle. Then I scratched him, over and over till my claws were dripping with his blood. I ran after that. That was my last day in Scotland and I never plan on going back." Amare hugged Jason, tears coming from Jason's eyes. "You never have to hide anything from me. You can trust me too, you always can." Jason hugged his boyfriend back. "OK, I will." After this they both went to the living room to watch a movie, Jason picked Jurassic Park.

 

**GAME ON WINNIPEG!!!! HELL YEAH!**

 

 

          Amare was on the ice for this game, the main difference being the 'A' on his shoulder. As well as the hulking figure of John Scott standing next to him. After the face off the Lightning had the puck, with Stamkos going up ice with Kucherov, who shot and missed the net. Stamkos had the puck and shot, hitting the goal post. Then Scott had the puck, going up the ice with Byfuglien and Wilde, "Scott has the puck and races up the ice with Byfuglien and Wilde, he SHOOTS AND SCORES! JOHN SCOTT GETS THE FIRST GOAL OF THE GAME. HIS 6TH CAREER GOAL GIVES THE JETS THE EARLY LEAD!" Amare was still on the ice after Scotts goal. The rest of the first and all of the second was hectic, both teams trying ferociously to score a goal but nothing going into the nets. Then Tampa tied it early in the third period. as soon as they knew it the game was going to overtime. Amare knew they had 5 minutes to score. Overtime started and Amare had the puck "Wilde has the puck, moving gingerly up near the boards, passes to Domi. DOMI SCORES! MAX DOMI SCORES THE GAME WINNING GOAL AND FIRST TIME IN THEIR HISTORY, THE JETS HAVE WON THE PRESIDENT'S TROPHY!" The entire team swarmed Domi, and the team celebrated. A long troublesome goal was finally over, just 2 more. The playoffs, then the Stanley Cup.  

 


	19. Chapter 19 part 1: Wrong side of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to the last game of the regular season.

          

          Drakhar woke up from his sleep, head pounding. However it was less painful than it had been in the past few months since he took the puck to the head. "Guess this means that this damn concussion is finally going away." Drakhar groaned, standing up. He cracked his neck as he stood up, walking out of he bedroom and in to the hallway. He walked out into the living room of his giant house. He walked out onto the balcony overlooking downtown Winnipeg, he stood there with his wings fully extended, absorbing the heat of the sun. Unlike most reptiles, dragons are warm-blooded, but they like to sun themselves to help wake up. Drakhar folded his wings and went back inside. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, and he looked for something to eat. "Damn, I need to go to the store soon, running out of food." He said as he grabbed the gallon of milk, and a box of cereal and a bowl. He made himself a bowl of cereal and put the milk and the box back up. He went to the dining room table and sat down to eat. He ate his breakfast quickly and washed out his bowl. He then went to take a shower. After he was all clean, he took a deep breath, waited for his chest to glow, meaning that his fire-breath was ready. But instead, he slowly breathed out of his nose. A massive amount of steam coming off of his body, and in a second he was dry. This is a little trick that dragons can do, by using this technique, the heat of the fire circulates throughout the body. He put on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather jacket. He went to his garage and looked at both his pickup truck, and his new chopper(motorcycle) "I'll take the bike today." He put on his sunglasses, then remembered to take some Tylenol. After he took the pain medicine, he went back to his garage and got onto his chopper. The garage door opened as the engine roared to life. He rode out of his garage as the door closed behind him. He had to see his doctor to make sure that he was good to play tomorrow. The ride was fast as he made his way to his doctor. He arrived at the doctor's office and he parked his chopper. He dismounted and went inside. He checked in and sat in the waiting room. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was 10:30 am. His flight to Calgary was at 12. "Drakhar Nakharak?" "Right here." He said as he stood up, the nurse took him to his doctor's office. His doctor walked in, "Good morning Drakhar, how are you today?" "Pretty good doctor Bogo, how's your brother?" "Andreas is doing fine, still the chief of police in Zootopia. You play hockey with one of his officers sons right.?" "Yep, Amare Wilde is my teammate." They talked while the check-up went on. "OK Mr. Nakharak, the concussion will be gone tomorrow, so you will be able to play." "HELL YEAH!..... Sorry everyone." He said with an embarrassed smile. He looked at the clock, it read 11:30. "Thanks Demetri but I gotta go." Drakhar said as he left. He had to hurry and get to the airport.

 

          He made it to the airport with 20 minutes to spare, he made it to the terminal and waited to board the plane to Calgary. When he boarded he went to sleep, he was a little tired and he had a big thing to go to. When the plane landed in Calgary, he went through the airport and out through the entrance. He didn't rent a car, or take a bus. Instead, he extended his wings, jumped in the air and took flight. The feeling of the wind on his face was amazing, the rush of flying through the air made the dragon feel alive. He flew to the an apartment building close to downtown Calgary. He landed and went inside, walking past the lady at the front desk. He walked up the stairs, getting off at the 4th floor. He left the stairwell and walked to room 477. He took off his sunglasses and pulled out a rose he picked along the way. He knocked on the door. Soon a lioness opened the door, "Hey babe, I made it." Sarah Mane jumped and hugged her boyfriend. "Drake you made it! How did you get here?" "I took a plane, then I flew here." "There's no runway near here." "I have wings babe, I can fly." "Ohh, oops. I forgot." She said as she face palmed herself. "It's OK." Drakhar said, putting his hand on her shoulder. The two had been dating since the day Drakhar got the concussion, and the two really hit it off. "Nice little place you have here, you were right when you said that there is nothing here for me to hit my head on. They talked for a few hours and then they left for Sarah's game against the Boston Blades. The game was fantastic, with Sarah showing why she was a female hockey superstar. The game ended in a score of 10-0 as the Inferno blew out the blades. 

 

          After the game, they walked back to Sarah's apartment building, as Drakhar had to head back to Winnipeg. "I wish you didn't have to leave." "Same, but I have a game tomorrow, the doctor cleared me to play." Drakhar then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "A ticket to the game tomorrow, along with a present." Sarah then opened the envelope and a key fell out. Sarah gasped, "It's a key to my house, Bettman said the he might let women into the NHL, paid the same as everyone else. Even if that doesn't happen, this key is for you. My house is yours too." Sarah and Drakhar then kissed, Drakhar picking her up. Him being 7 foot and Sarah being 6'3. Drakhar then took off and flew to the airport. Ready to get back to Winnipeg, and hockey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's right, a two parter. See ya later and as always, keep your stick on the ice.


	20. Chapter 20; Chapter 19 part 2: Gonna celebrate

          The last game of the regular season was here, with the Jets going up against the Golden Knights in Bell MTS center. To say that the pressure was on would be a bit of an overstatement. The players were confident, not cocky, but confident. Amare got to practice a bit early went straight to the locker room. He got his equipment on and went onto the ice. In a few minutes the rest of the players made it to the practice arena. 10 minutes later, 'Hail to The King' filled the arena, then Drakhar came racing out onto the ice, "I'm back Bitches!" he yelled, doing his classic 'hell yeah' slide to the rest of his teammates. Soon the rest of the players came over and gave the dragon a group hug. That practice was perfect, going the smoothest it has ever been. After practice Amare was introducing the new players to Drakhar, pointing to Max Domi and John Scott. "Never thought we would get Tie Domi's kid on the team, nor the 3rd biggest player in the league, but not at all unwelcome." He said as he shook their paws. They then left the arena, Amare and Drakhar walking out together, Amare telling him what he missed. "After trading Ladd to Montreal, they made me an alternate captain." "Really! That's awesome." "Thanks, excited for our game tonight?" "Yeah, this will be my girlfriend's first game in Winnipeg." "Cool, what's her name?" "Sarah, Sarah Mane, she plays for the Calgary Inferno." "I thought the CWHL stopped operations?" "They did, the Inferno joined the NWHL." "Oh." They continued talking as they made their way to their cars. That's when Amare saw Drakhar's motorcycle. "When did you get that?" he said pointing at the chopper, "A month ago, just started riding it yesterday, concussion and all happening. Finally able to take this bad boy out." He said, mounting the motorcycle. "I have to go, picking Sarah up from the airport. Want to do a double-date?" Amare thought for a minute, "If Jason is free, then that wouldn't be a bad idea." Then Drakhar drove off, and Amare got into his car and drove back to his apartment.

**At the airport**

          When Drakhar got to the airport, he pulled up in his pickup, thinking it would be better than his motorcycle. He parked in the Air Canada section of the pick-up lane out side of the entrance of the airport. He parked the truck and turned on his hazard lights. Then he waited, he got a text from her saying that she had landed at the airport and that she would be out soon. 5 minutes later he saw Sarah walking to the doors. He got out of his truck and ran towards her, she was also running towards him. He lifted her up and spun her around. They then shared a deep kiss. They broke it off, Drakhar resting his forehead on hers. "I missed you babe." "I missed you too." Then they hugged. They got into his truck and they drove out of the airport. "So where do you live?" "Just outside of the city. I converted a good chunk of the money I made in Pittsburgh into Canadian and used it to buy this house. And now that I play for the Jets, I still have some American money left for when I go to the states." "Cool, how much was the house?" "Around $2.1 million Canadian. $1,568,060 american. I converted around $5,000,000 to Canadian, so I had around $4,596,180 left in my bank before I started. I have around $6,000,000 now." "Damn son! Wish I had that much money. I still make more than enough to live with, but not as much as you." They got to Drakhar's house and Drakhar parked in his garage. They went inside and Sarah instantly gasped at how big his house was, "This is more like a mansion." " Oh, those were around $10,000,000. No thanks." Drakhar gave her the grand tour, ending by showing her his room. "I forgot to order another bed so you are going to have to sleep in my room." "I'll be looking forward to that handsome *growl*" "Miss Mane, what kind of scoundrel do you take me for?" He said, putting a hand on his chest. "You could've been an actor." "I am from the entertainment capital of the world you know, Vegas strong." They both laughed.

**With Amare**

          When Amare got back to his apartment, he noticed the present he got for Jason had got there, a bright red Honda Civic. The car that Jason wanted but couldn't afford. He parked his car and locked it. He walked in with his duffel bag. He entered his apartment and he could hear the shower running, meaning that Jason was taking a shower. He waited for Jason to finish his shower so he could ask if he had the day off. He changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He sat on the couch and waited for Jason. After a few minutes Jason walked out of their bedroom, changed into dry clothes and was brushing out his tail. "Damnit, gonna need to get a trim soon. These tangles are killin me." He growled as he brushed out another tangle in his fur. He finished and walked into the living room. "Ahh there ye are babe, when did ya get home?" "6 minutes ago." Jason nodded as he sat down next to him, Amare resting his head on his shoulder. "Man practice was tiring. But our last game before the playoffs is tonight so that's a plus." "Indeed." "You have the day off?" "I do indeed sonny." "Cool, Drakhar wanted to go on a double date later but I wanted to see if you had the day off first." "That sounds like fun. What time?" "I don't know, it was depending on if you were off today." "Oh, that makes sense." "Yeah, I was about to text him before you asked." Amare then texted Drakhar that they were on. Then Drakhar asked if they could meet up at the Applebee's after the game. Amare agreed and then waited until it was time to leave for the game.

 

 

 

**Game on Winnipeg, Hell Yeah**

(For a look at what the crowd does, watch this <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7c_s1LPe9c> )

          Drakhar was out on the ice before they announced the starting line-ups. As soon as they got to his name, the arena filled with happy dance music and the fans erupted in cheers, holding signs saying "Winnipeg loves the king" and "Welcome back Drake" finally, the announcer said " And from Las Vegas Nevada. Number 99. Drakhar Nakharak." Drakhar took off his helmet and raised his stick in the air, saluting the crowd there tonight. The ovation went on for 3 minutes. After the ovation, the game started. Vegas was a little...sleepy. They weren't as fast as they used to be earlier in the season. Part of that being that for the first time in their history, they were going to miss the playoffs. "Nakharak has the puck, passes to Scott, then passing to Domi. Domi rips it NAKHARAK SCORES! WELCOME BACK BIG GUY! 1-0 WINNIPEG!" Drakhar was then mobbed by his teammates and was getting hugs from everyone. Later Karlsson scored to tie it up. In the second period it got crazy, each team scoring 5 goals, ending regulation in a score of 6-6. Overtime started with Drakhar, Max and Amare on the ice. After 4 minutes the score was still tied, then "Amare gets the puck and explodes towards, the Vegas players in his dust. 1 on 1 with Subban he FIRES AND SCORES! AMARE WILDE WINS IT IN OVERTIME AND THE JETS ARE GOING STRONG INTO THE PLAYOFFS! YOUR CENTRAL DIVISION CHAMPIONS WINNIPEG JETS!" All the players then mobbed the young fox, celebrating on the ice with their teammate. They then skated out to center ice and saluted the crowd, Drakhar spinning his stick in the air to fire up the crowd. They then went to the locker room, their wives, girlfriends, and one boyfriend were there waiting for them. They all then left the arena, waiting to find out who they were going up against in the playoffs.

 

          After they left the arena Amare, Jason, Drakhar and Sarah all went to the Applebee's. After changing clothes of course. They got to their table and sat down. "Who's drinking what?" Drakhar asked, not that it mattered. "I would love a beer." Jason said, "Your 19, I ain't buying you beer." Drakhar said, being serious this time. They then ordered their drinks. While they waited, they talked about life and hockey. Sarah was a little surprised that Amare was only 18 and he was on track to win the Calder trophy(given to the leagues best rookie). She was not at all surprised that him and Jason were dating. "Been waiting for them to get together." Drakhar whispered. He then eyed a lion eyeballing Sarah, he scowled and let out a deep, menacing growl. After dinner they all went home. Amare and Jason back to Amare's apartment. Drakhar and Sarah back to his house. After they arrived they all went straight to bed. Ready for the playoffs. 


	21. Chapter 21: Bracket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the teams from each division who made the playoffs

                                Atlantic:                Metro:              Central:                Pacific:                 East WC:                   West WC:                         

                                Panthers                Caps                Jets                       Canucks               Pens                        Stars                                                                                          

                                Bruins                    Jackets             Coyotes                Kings                   Devils                       Flames                                          

                                Leafs                      Canes              Wild                      Sharks

 

Bracket

 

**West                                                                                                     East**

 

Jets                                                                                                        Caps

Flames                                                                                                   Devils

 

Coyotes                                                                                                  Jackets

Wild                                                                                                        Canes

 

Canucks                                                                                                  Panthers

Stars                                                                                                        Pens

 

Kings                                                                                                      Bruins

Sharks                                                                                                     Leafs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can make a better bracket PLEASE do. Send it to my inbox at drakhar-the-dragon-king on tumblr.


End file.
